Academy Years - First
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Set in the Trials and Tribulation Universe, this tale follow Kallan and Dylan's exploits through their first year at the IRO academy. Blood, sweat and tears maybe needed before graduating and maybe they might experience just a moment or two of fun and romance along the way.
1. Dreams Discovered

'So,' Kallan's brown orbs twinkled with mischief, 'where is she, this woman I've heard so much about?'

The pair of cadets sat across the table from each other in one of Arcology's economical restaurants. One month into their four year training program to become officers in the International Rescue Organisation they'd formed a lasting friendship. Personality wise they couldn't be further apart. Kallan's quick humour tempered Dylan seriousness while her laid back demeanour created a perfect foil to his quiet yet all too intense personality. They met in their sense of morality and justice. It emanated from a similar set of principles, drawing them into an unbreakable connection the moment they met.

'I…I don't know,' Dylan stammered, looking around the restaurant for his date.

He'd taken the young woman in question out on three occasions over the last two weeks. They seemed to get along. Earlier in the day, Kim contacted him to say her brother chose this weekend for a surprise visit. She suggested Brent come out with them. Kim requested Dylan arrange a female escort from his many cadet friends. The choice hadn't been hard.

'Your date officially started fifteen minutes ago, hansom,' teased the blond sitting opposite, playing with the condensation on her glass. Unable to hide her mirth at his devastated expression, Kallan wondered at the fragility of the male ego. 'I think you've been stood up,' she managed to soften her tone while keeping her sense of humour within her sparkling orbs.

'I'll try calling her,' Dylan left the table to use his wrist com unit. Returning less than a minute later a strange expression covered his face.

'What,' concern laced Kallan's tone, 'what's happened?'

'Kim,' he swallowed hard, 'heard some rumours from a friend at the Academy.'

'Can I guess who?' for a moment, Kallan's expression lost every spec of her good natured wit.

'Do you need to ask?' Dylan fired back, fury in his eyes. 'Shay Charleston just happened to mention bumping into us this afternoon. Apparently she couldn't help mentioning the conversation we shared. Kim set the double date up to see if…if…'

'I'm sorry, Dylan,' Kallan understood the reasons behind Kim's insecurity. In the same situation, hearing the malicious gossip started by a Senior Cadet even she'd have doubts. _Every rumour has a kernel of truth at its centre_, the young woman realised, _but I would have handled the situation with a lot more maturity._ 'I knew I shouldn't have come,' Kallan lamented, feeling for her friend.

'No,' he resolved, 'I'm glad you did. If Kim's that insecure then I've been wasting my time. To be honest,' Dylan looked down into his glass of soft drink with a huge sigh, 'while I've enjoyed her company, it's not really going anywhere.' He felt strange, admitting this to another cadet, a woman and the person fast becoming his best friend. 'I never had any intention of getting into a serious relationship with anyone while I'm at the academy.'

'Why?' she asked, surprised.

'I thought you'd understand,' Dylan suddenly looked up, his warm brown eyes capturing Kallan's, 'the reason why I've been looking in the civilian pool for companionship.'

Shaking her head, Kallan wondered what might come next. It didn't take long for Dylan to confess, 'I'm pretty much your average teenaged male where women are concerned.'

'I'd never have guessed,' hiding her shock at the serious content of their conversation she waited for his response.

'Just before I started high school,' Dylan reached out, placing a hand over his friends in a silent act of support, 'I saw the Thunderbirds in linkup for the first time as they did an initial flyby. My family lived in the shadow of Mt St Helens when she blew her top without warning. We were rescued in a pod dropped by TB1. The moment I saw that machine in the sky I promised myself I'd be piloting it one day.'

'Oh,' Kallan's eyes widened in understanding. The goal he'd set came with a heavy price. 'You have some serious study if you want to become a Thunderbird Captain.'

'Yeh,' Dylan agreed, 'and I can't afford to be distracted. After the four years here, if I graduate top of my class, there'll be at least two years space experience. That might just get me into the Thunderbird training program. After another two learning all the rescue methods the various IRO departments sponsor, if there's a space, I might get on the back up team. Then I wait for one of the current pilots to retire.' Pausing to really look into her eyes, to make her understand why he'd come to this conclusion, Dylan forced the words past the lump in his throat. 'I can keep my focus when I'm with someone outside the Academy.'

'Dylan,' shocked, Kallan withdrew her hand. She'd have to be stupid not to understand his meaning. 'You were using Kim!'

'Well, she turned out to be smarter than me,' Dylan lamented, obviously kicking himself.

Kallan couldn't help it, she let out a chuckle. Acknowledging his failure ameliorated Dylan's sins in her eyes. He'd been played but found out soon enough not to get caught. She knew he'd never make the same mistake again.

'Don't ever imagine,' she continued to laugh at him, 'that a woman looking for a man in uniform isn't serious about getting him.'

'Yeh,' Dylan managed to look just a little embarrassed, 'I think I've learnt that lesion. It hasn't provided the uncomplicated distraction I assumed it would.'

'So now you've tarnished your reputation,' she couldn't help tormenting him in a friendly fashion, 'what are you going to do for **_entertainment?_**'

'I might have tarnished yours too,' Dylan realised, a frown appearing on his brow.

'Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl.' Shrugging her shoulders, Kallan didn't seem bothered, 'by tomorrow morning everyone at the Academy will know why Kim stood you up.' Finding amusement in the idea, she smiled broadly while teasing, 'and feel justified in repeating what they knew had to be the truth all along.' When he looked at her with a questioning gaze, Kallan sighed at his lack of social insight. Obviously he really didn't listen to the rumours doing the Academy hallways. 'You had to be aware of what people have seen saying about the closeness of our friendship, Dylan.'

Shooting her a morose glare, Kallan realised why she'd formed such an instant bond with Dylan. 'You,' she turned serious, effectively changing the subject, 'remind me of Cathol. Not the way you look,' Kallan let a smile cover her face at Dylan's sudden and intent interest. She'd never talked about her life before the academy or any men that might be in it.

Unable to stop herself, she decided to play with him a little, 'Cathol's your typical Irishman, red hair and green eyes. Almost two meters tall and wiry as they come,' Kallan allowed her eyes to glaze over at the memories. 'He has intelligence, integrity and a great personality but he takes time to get to know because he's slightly introverted.'

Smiling inwardly, Kallan knew she had Dylan's complete attention. Having teased him enough, she let him off the hook. 'It's just you act so much like him, so serious all the time but underneath that exterior is a heart of gold. My brother's going to become a doctor because he wants to help people just as you do.'

That caught his attention. Dylan's head came up, his warm brown eyes asking, 'you have a brother?'

'Four,' Kallan responded, 'Cathol, The Terrible Twins, Patrick and Peter, then the baby, Shamus. We're about a year apart in age.'

'You're Irish!' Dylan couldn't see a hint of her brothers colouring in Kallan. Blond hair and sea green eyes didn't match his idea of a typical Gaelic woman.

'How did you guess,' nothing much kept Kallan in a contemplative mood for long. 'My father speaks the old language, forced all of us to learn and gave us traditional Gaelic names. He's only been out of his village to attend MedicalSchool in Dublin and a handful of other functions. He met and married a Canadian nurse of Irish ancestry six weeks after meeting her at a conference. A year later they had me.'

'Are they still together,' Dylan asked, intrigued. They'd never talked about much except their studies at the academy. It hadn't taken long to realise Kallan would be his main rival for honours. This conversation filled in so many blanks about his companion, facets he'd taken for granted.

Giving him a look, she refrained from answering the all too obvious question. 'Irish catholic,' Kallan grinned, attempting a teasing tone, 'what do you think?' Without a pause, she changed the subject again, 'the nights still young, we could always make it to that Academy party. I'm sure Senior Cadet Shay Charleston would appreciate _your_ company.'

Drawn out, Dylan found a smile gracing his lips. 'You don't fight fair Kallan James, especially for a girl.'

'Hey,' she returned, a half serious gleam in her eye, 'four competing brothers, remember. Besides, my father didn't give me a name meaning "Brave in Battle" for nothing.' Turning completely serious, she lent her elbows on the table and reviled her hopes, 'and I'm not going to make a Thunderbird Captain if I can't be better than the boys.'

'You want to be on The Thunderbird Team,' Dylan asked, taken back. Although why this surprised him, he couldn't say. Kallan's intelligence, tenacity and determination formed a silent partner to her open and honest jovial nature.

'My father think's I have the ability to make it all the way,' she stated proudly.

'I can see you're very close to your father,' he commented, wanting to know more about this dream. 'What makes it so important to you?'

'Five years ago,' Kallan started in a lost voice, 'a tidal wave swept the west coast of Ireland, not far from my home town. The whole family helped in the clean-up operation. I stood on a rocky beach and watched TB-4 popup out of the ocean and I knew one day I'd call that vehicle mine.'

'You want to make oceanography your area of specialty,' asked the astounded cadet, 'so you can aim for TB-4?'

'Think about it, Dylan,' she suddenly grew completely serious, 'I'm a woman…'

'I had noticed,' he chimed in using that suggestive grin he perfected to attract female attention.

If looks could kill, Kallan would have laid him out. 'Of the 219 cadets, who started this year,' she hissed, unimpressed by his antics, 'only 29 are women. As much as they try to recruit females and advertise equality, most of the senior positions are filled by men. Four female cadets left in the first week, another four this month because of insidious gender bias. By the end of the year, maybe there will be 12 of us left who are willing to stick it out. I'll be lucky to gradate with five other women.'

'The dropout rate is the same among the male cadets,' Dylan chipped in, not understanding her point 'this isn't an easy course to get into and even more difficult to graduate from.'

'You don't think I know that,' she made the sound through gritted teeth, 'but anyone of you can make it to IRO Captain easily and a Thunderbird pilot with work. There's never been a female TB pilot since the Tracy's started the service seventy years ago, which means, if I succeed, I'll be the first. So wanting to pilot TB-4 is a way of ensuring my inclusion.'

'I'm not sure I see the connection,' Dylan scratched his head.

'You saw TB-1 in linkup and set your goal. Just as many boys look at TB-2 the same way. They don't mind being the navigator because it's still part of the main team and get to go on all the missions. TB-3 is always controlled by the Senior Captain, and takes the final member as little more than baggage,' she paused to take a breath when Dylan broke in.

'Leaving an opportunity for anyone willing to specialise in oceanology a clear path to TB-4,' he stated.

'Exactly,' Kallan's good humour surfaced once again. She carefully considered her options and researched the best way to achieve her aim.

'So,' Dylan suddenly appeared nervous, 'you're going to be my main competition for the next decade.'

'Not if we work together,' she offered, sensible to the fact that two heads often worked better than one.

'In everything,' he felt disgusted with himself for asking. Yet with the shared goal, years of training ahead of them, a reluctance to become romantically involved and waste precious energy, they both needed to keep their focus on the ultimate prize. The answer seemed obvious to Dylan.

'I think it'd solve a lot of problems,' she answered easily, 'but if it doesn't work, for either of us, we go back to being friends, no reluctance, repercussions or guilt.'

Looking deeply into her orbs, Dylan couldn't see a hint of ulterior motive or a hidden agenda. 'We both want the same thing,' he stated, looking for agreement, which he found in the slightly shy smile covering her lips, 'maybe you're right, we need to be a team to get there.'

'Let's blow this place,' Kallan suddenly rose from the table and the intense atmosphere. Making the decision had been relatively easy. Acting on it might be more difficult. Right now even the thought increased her nervous energy levels. 'I know somewhere we can go and have some fun.'

'Not that party, I hope,' Dylan moved to her side, his nose wrinkled.

'I couldn't think of anything worse,' she returned, 'than fending off unwanted advances from drunken Senior Cadets who just want to brag about their freshman conquests.'

'Think highly of yourself, don't you Cadet James,' Dylan's seldom used sense of humour

'About the same as you,' she took the bantering in her stride, 'when Shay attempts to corner you!'

'You really don't fight fair, Kallan,' Dylan's sour expression openly displaying his feelings for the woman in question. 'You got anywhere in mind?'

'Follow me,' she headed for the door. 'I came two weeks before the official start of the Academy year to get to know my new environment and explore Arcology.'

'I've been here before,' Dylan confessed easily, allowing his companion to lead the way. 'My father's in the service and we were stationed here before my brother's birth.'

'You have a brother?' she questioned, realising their pact required a deeper knowledge of each other.

'Danny's almost ten years younger,' he stated with a genuine smile of affection.

Turning to look at Dylan, Kallan wondered if the question about her parents remaining together stemmed from his past. 'Second marriage?' she asked softly.

'No,' a chuckle emanated from him, 'more a case of getting caught the first time around. Dad had nearly finished at the Academy when Mum fell pregnant with me. It moved their wedding forward a couple of years. When they wanted to produce a sibling, it didn't happen for a long time.'

'So you come from a service family?' she linked arms with Dylan, leading him towards a little park she'd discovered.

'Three generations,' he nodded, 'but no Thunderbird Captain's amongst them.'

'You're planning on being the first,' Kallan teased.

'You bet,' only the optimism of youth could be that cocky. Finally looking at their surroundings, Dylan remarked, 'there's a great view of the waterfall and pond from a bench on the other side.'

'Must have read my mind,' Kallan smiled, 'but we're not going to have much time to admire it before curfew.'

Dylan stopped her. Placing a hand on each arm, he swung the woman to face him. Cadet Dylan Bayda needed to know she'd been serious about starting a physical relationship to complement their already tight bond.

'We've got four years, Kallan,' he commented.

'That,' she smiled shyly in return, 'is only here at the Academy and it'll fly by before we know it.'

Dylan wondered how he'd become so lucky. For the rest of their tenure, he wouldn't need to worry about wasting precious time and energy on meaningless relationships. In the very deepest recesses of his mind, he knew Kallan would be his constant companion and rival in everything.


	2. Getting to Know You

'So,' Dylan suddenly felt shy sitting beside the woman he'd agreed to sleep with yet keep as a friend, 'how are we going to do this?'

'Your parents didn't tell you about the birds and the bees,' Kallan laughed at him. They'd sat and talked for an hour by the pond in Virgil Park. Named after one of the original members of the Thunderbirds, most of the population used the open space during daylight hours.

Giving her a look that said, _that's not what I meant_, Dylan found himself blushing. Normally he'd approach this subject with a smooth demeanour and even more charming words but Kallan's honesty unnerved him. 'I'm a little shocked at how open you are about sex,' he couldn't look her in the eye.

'I lived on a working farm all my life watching animals do it in the open paddocks,' reaching out a hand, Kallan rested it on his shoulder. He almost flinched, forcing her to remove her palm and wonder if she'd misread Dylan's easy acceptance of her offer. Beginning to question if his values were as open and casual as hers, Kallan continued in a quiet tone, 'Cathol and his girlfriend lost their virginity together in the hayshed at the age of fifteen. They didn't lock the door.'

'I though you said Irish Catholic,' brow furrowed, Dylan looked into Kallan's amused eyes. She didn't display an iota of the embarrassment he felt talking about this subject.

'Boys,' she winked, 'will be boys. They're allowed to try and girls have the right to say no.'

'What happened to your brother,' Dylan asked, attempting to process the way Kallan could discuss _them_ so easily.

A pleasant laugh escaped her lips as she threw her head back. 'Dad gave him the lecture about hormones and protection, which he took to heart. Once Cathol's made his mind up about something, it's hard to change it. Stubborn Irish, that's what my Mother calls it. Anyway, both my brother and Ann intend to study medicine together, graduate, get married and settle back in our home town. I have every confidence they'll achieve their goal.'

'So what about you,' the question popped out before Dylan could stop it. Still the answer intrigued him.

'You'll know when it happens,' for the first time, Kallan seemed extremely shy and introverted.

'Kallan,' he all but whispered, his throat closing over with the enormity of her confession, 'I can't…'

'Then,' the young woman he knew emerged, 'walk away Dylan. No hurt, no repercussions, no blame. The friendship will still stand, nothing will change that.' Shrugging her shoulders, she suggested, 'It'll happen sometime. I think it'd be nice if it happened with you. You're not that hard to read, being so like my Brother in personality and morals. You're not out to hurt either yourself or me. You're not going to spread the fact you managed to get me into bed with everyone here. If anything,' she hesitated watching the very subtle play of emotions across his face, 'you'd do anything to keep your intimate life close, protecting the person you're involved with. Why do you think I've waited to find the right person?'

'You really mean it,' chocolate brown eyes questioned, 'don't you? If this interfered, you'd end it?'

'Life's too short,' Kallan answered sagely, determined in her own mind to find love when it suited her, 'to be hung up on inconsequential emotions. I've seen some of my friends fall in and out of love, one marrying a man because they had a child on the way before either of them finished school. They made mistakes I'm not willing to make. It's not what I want from my life. I might have been brought up Irish but that doesn't mean I'm a practicing Catholic.'

'My father rarely heaps praise on his children, but even he believes I have the ability to make it all the way to achieving my dream. The day before I left home,' a distant glaze covered her brown orbs, 'we discussed life and love and what happens next. Mum would have liked me to stay in Ireland, go to university and marry a local man producing multiple offspring. I'm a realist, not a romantic. That's not the life I want, at least not right now. Maybe one day, I'll fall in love. I don't have the time or energy to spare while staying at the top of the class. I'm not going to let anything come in the way of being the first female Thunderbird Captain.'

Slinging his arm around her shoulders, Dylan led them out of the small park. Suddenly he felt honoured by Kallan's offer of friendship. However he wondered if she understood the ramifications of a sexual relationship between them, especially the first. He questioned whether she'd be able to keep her emotional distance. Deciding only time would tell, Dylan pushed the thoughts aside.

'With determination like that,' he attempted to tease only it came out more serious than expected, 'I'll have to stay beside you just to keep up.'

'I don't know,' Kallan returned, 'I think we're pretty evenly matched, intellectually speaking. I'll reserve my opinion on everything else for a while.'

They walked back to the Academy in silence, both a little lost in thought. Rounding the final corner, Kallan stopped her companion. 'I'm not ashamed,' she managed to get the words out, 'but I don't think we should advertise this either. We both have too much to lose and I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. I can take the gossip and innuendo, but,' pausing to look Dylan in the eye, 'if you do find someone, it'll be easier if this is just between us.'

Nodding, Dylan had been trying to find a way to say the same thing without hurting Kallan's feelings. Suddenly, the young cadet realised the level of his friend's general openness and how it would create even more of a bond between them. Once again grateful for the difference in their personalities, he dropped his arm from her shoulders.

'Tonight,' he felt embarrassed, yet Kallan showed remarkable restraint standing at his side, giving him time to work through his thoughts. Demonstrating his emotions never came easily to Dylan, unless it challenged his morality. 'Why don't you come to my quarters,' he finally suggested, 'my roommate has a weekend pass. We can talk for a while longer.'

'Just talk?' the question, accompanied with a suggestive expression coloured Dylan's cheeks. 'I didn't think so,' Kallan teased. 'Let's just take this one step at a time.'

Nodding his agreement, Kallan followed as Dylan lead them to the freshman floor. Male quarters took up most of the main hall. The female students had been relegated to the oldest area, at the very end of the south corridor. At least each accommodation boasted a private bathroom, unlike the men's communal washrooms. For the next year, Kallan's quarters, located directly opposite Dylan's door gave the young couple easy access to each other.

The long corridor remained empty as they transversed it. 'I guess almost everyone is at the welcome party,' Kallan remarked, covering her nervousness. 'Ryoko made it clear, if I came back before midnight, I'd be interrupting her **_entertainment_** for the weekend.'

'Despite popular belief,' Dylan remarked, opening his door, 'I've heard the guys talk in the gym and most of the conversation centres on who's doing who. Your roommate's reputation is growing.'

'What about mine,' Kallan dared to ask.

'Pristine,' Dylan returned, unwilling to say more.

Kallan didn't need to know she'd become a target to the less deserving of the male cadet population. Declining several dates only made her more attractive in some men's eyes. Turning to his companion, he noticed the uncertainty in her gaze as she stood beside him. Understanding she sensed some men wanted to score at her expense, Kallan didn't categorise Dylan in that number. A faint smile covered his lips. Her stoic façade was just that, a front. Finally he could see the apprehension in her facial features as he stood aside for her to enter his quarters.

'You sure travel light,' announced Kallan without thinking on entering the apartment.

Shrugging his shoulders, Dylan tried to put her at ease. 'Dad's position meant we moved every few years as the IRO stationed him around the world. I've kind of gotten used to being able to pack up and go on a moment's notice.'

Softness filling her green orbs, Kallan took his hand. She didn't understand the concept of constantly moving locations. Her family owned the same piece of land for generations. Leading him to one of the beds, Kallan knew it had to be Dylan's. Neatly made, picture of a woman and younger version of Dylan in a frame on the night stand, the area reflected his exacting personality

'Is this your brother?' she asked, picking up the photo. The normality of the conversation easing the tension she felt.

'Yes,' he smiled, 'Danny gave it to me so I wouldn't forget him.'

'It must be hard,' Kallan replaced the frame and pulled Dylan down to sit beside her, 'to leave your family….'

'I started high school in England,' Dylan looked down at his hands, 'we'd moved there after the Mount St Helen's eruption. With a burning desire to be a Thunderbird Captain, I knew I had to be the top of my class to get into the IROAcademy. Problem is, it's hard to stay there when you're changing schools every two years. Dad begged the IRO to allow the family some stability. They continued his position until I'd almost completed School. So I chose to live in.'

'You went to boarding school in England?'

'In my final year,' Dylan agreed, 'so moving to the academy, it's not much of a change. I go to where ever my family is stationed every chance I get. I love going home but I've gotten over the homesickness.'

'It explains a lot,' Kallan suddenly felt deflated, and sad. She missed her family and friends. Realising the conversation brought up feeling of loss, Dylan placed an arm around her shoulders. Pulling her into his body, he silent promised to be here for her.

It didn't take much from there to rearrange their positions. Dylan had enough experience to know when he could take advantage of a situation. Not that he wanted to, especially with Kallan. This relationship meant too much to him, both emotionally and mentally. They had a long way to travel together before reaching their ultimate goal. Unwilling to endanger that with a hasty action, Dylan coxed with slow gentle movements.

'It takes a while,' he soothed the woman now lying on his bed, wrapped in his arms. He hoped she'd continue to allow his comforting gesture, 'to really accept the change, especially when you come from a family as close as yours.'

'I have you,' she spoke slowly, 'which is a lot like having my brother here.'

'I hope not,' Dylan managed to inject some humour, 'I intend to do a lot of things with you,' he punctuated the words while rolling Kallan onto her back and leaning over her, 'that would be illegal if we were siblings.'

'Like what,' she requested, watching for a change in his expression. She had enough experience to know when a man prepared to make a move. Questioning Dylan's motivations, Kallan didn't see that spark of sexual attraction she expected and it confused her.

The kiss, when it came, gentle as a zephyr, bespoke respect and understanding. Dylan's lips didn't burn a trail to her mouth. They stayed platonically on her forehead. Tonight celebrated their pact, their unique understanding and future goals. Taking her earlier words into consideration, Dylan realised a physical relationship would happen sometime in the following months. For now they had a lot to learn about each other.

'I've…' Kallan found it hard getting the words out.

Smiling, Dylan knew what she attempted to say. 'It's different with every partner, Kallan. Whatever experience you've had isn't important. How close you got with your last boyfriend is irreverent. We'll take this as slow as you need.'

'Just hold me tonight, Dylan,' she pleaded, 'I didn't realise how much I'd miss my family until we started talking about them. I've tried to be brave.'

'I'll be here for as long as you need me,' he promised, settling back and scooping her into his warm embrace.

Kallan's last sentence summed her up in Dylan's newly formulated opinion. Brave on the outside, she held her insecurities ruthlessly packed away on the inside. Yet they drove her to passionately peruse her goals. For whatever reason, she'd chosen to share that vulnerability with him. It made Dylan feel honoured and yet like he'd taken on a huge responsibility. On the tail of that thought, he realised Kallan had every right to feel the same way.

Silence encompassed them. Comfortable enough neither felt the need for useless words. They'd revelled in the fact they'd travel this torturous self-chosen path with another at their side. Another who understood the very essence of the personalities that drove them to want what few could possibly obtain.


	3. Avoiding Gossip

Waking at three in the morning, trapped by something heavy draped over her leg, Kallan held her breath. The unfamiliar room began to resemble a memory. Finally she realised where and with whom she'd spent the best part of the night.

'Dylan,' why she whispered, she didn't know, 'I have to get back to my room.'

Waking instantly, he reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes. It gave him time to consider their options. Whichever way they looked at it, getting caught on their first night together, a night they'd spent platonically, didn't fit with either Cadets plans. No matter how they explained it, no one would believe them.

'I need to go to the bathroom,' Dylan announced, climbing out of bed. 'I'll let you know if the coast is clear.'

Nodding her understanding, Kallan followed him to the door. Just as he opened it, a group of inebriated revellers entered the hall. Holding her back, he watched their movements. They turned down the corridor leading to the other end of the building. Waiting until they disbursed into their assigned quarters, Dylan signalled for his companion to hurry.

Slipping across the space, Kallan hesitated only a second. Sending a thankful smile over her shoulder, she disappeared into her room. Shaking his head, Dylan knew she couldn't stay, that she'd never be able to stay the entire night and neither would he. Discovery a secondary issue, they'd both be severely reprimanded if caught consorting with another Cadet after lights out. Neither wanted the official warning on their record.

It didn't seem to worry a greater percentage of the Academy population. For the most part, they didn't have the far reaching plans necessitating a perfect record of conduct. Such a rebuke could cost both of them their long held dream. Only the very best made it into the Thunderbird team.

When Kallan entered her quarters, Ryoko's bed held two entwined individuals. Clothes strewn over the minimal floor space, she wondered why she'd bothered to return. Determined to set precedence, the young woman gritted her teeth and prepared for the backlash she knew would come.

'Cadet Fellon,' picking up his clothing, Kallan shook the second year awake none too gently. 'Out,' she demanded, pointing to the door and dumping his uniform on the foot of the bed.

Slow to rise, he climbed out from the covers completely naked. Prepared for the show, Kallan made her soft green eyes look his form over. She readied a nonplussed expression just for his benefit. It obviously worked because the young man quickly pulled on his underwear and uniform.

'What's got up your nose,' he muttered with more than a little anger masking his embarrassment. His hands hurried to pull up socks, close zippers and slipped on boots in rapid succession.

'It's three am,' Kallan reproved, allowing her expression to openly display her annoyance, 'and the rest of the party's just making it home. If you leave now,' she indicated the room's entry, 'you won't be on report, again.'

'You've been at the party,' Ryoko's surprised voice asked from the warmth of her bed.

'No,' Kallan decided to stick to the truth. The events of tonight would be all over the Academy in a few hours thanks to Kim's insecurity and Shay's jealousy. Giving a factual account now served to deflect the complete truth from becoming common knowledge. 'I never had any intention of attending that party. Kim asked Dylan to arrange a double date. However Kim Stevenson and her brother didn't show up so we came back before curfew. Not,' she allowed a justifiable anger to lace her words, 'that I had anywhere to go once I got back. So if you don't mind, I'd like to make use of the rest of the night and get some sleep.'

'I know what you need to get,' Edward Fellon remarked with a nasty scowl. Escorting him to the door, Kallan opened the portal. Passing her, he fired his final volley before stepping into the hall. 'And if you haven't got it form Cadet Goody Two Shoes Beyda by now they you ain't ever going to get it from him.'

Angered beyond words, Kallan's gaze caught the slightly open door across the hall. Any response would be childish. _And overheard_, Kallan reminded mentally, as yet another group of freshmen staggered down the hallway to sleep off their overindulgence. Watching Fellon saunter towards the stairwell back to his level, she shook her head.

'Night, Kallan,' the soft whisper from across the hall startled her.

'Night, Dylan,' she returned, allowing the door to automatically close and wonder what he made of the conversation. He kept his own council on a great many things just as her brother Cathol did. If it hadn't been for the similarity of personality, Kallan wondered if she'd understand Dylan's quite, intense nature at all.

Now awake, Ryoko studied her roommate carefully as she prepared for bed. 'So, are you going to tell me the whole story?'

'I'd ask you to start first,' Kallan used her best ironic tone letting the other woman know the subject to be off limits, 'but I'm afraid you'd tell me more than I wanted to know.'

'You might actually learn something,' Ryoko shot back, watching for a reaction to her provocative words.

'Thanks,' forcing her voice to sound uninterested, Kallan returned the frank glare, 'but I think I'll pass. I'm not fond of the way you attract male attention.'

'Maybe I'll make Dylan my next conquest,' she tormented evilly, 'it shouldn't be too hard.'

'Be my guest,' Kallan returned, hoping to stop the interrogation once and for all 'but don't be offended when I laugh my ass off as you fail. There's a reason he doesn't date fellow cadets.'

A strange expression came across Ryoko's face as she considered the idea. 'Including you?'

'Yes,' Kallan felt justified in answering truthfully, 'including me.'

Shocked, a grunt issued from the girl as she snuggled back into her empty bed. 'Sorry, it's obvious you like him,' the answer held more understanding than Kallan considered her roommate capable of, 'and I really thought he liked you as more than a friend. It's obvious you're not together. If anyone had a chance,' Ryoko sounded sincere, 'with Dylan, I honestly thought it'd be you.'

Not sure how to answer that, Kallan decided to leave it well enough alone. Now in her PJ's, she climbed into bed. Turning out the light, Ryoko hadn't finished.

'I guess,' she drawled in a tone offering unsolicited advice, 'you're going to have to deal with being his friend while he sleeps with half the civilian population. I believe he had a reputation before coming to the Academy. Andrew Patterson knew him at high school.'

_If that's what it takes, _Kallan closed her eyes and mentally wondered if Dylan understood how his original plan backfired, _to keep the gossip at bay, I'll take it. I'm not so sure Dylan will be pleased. He strikes me as the sort who keeps his romantic entanglements close to his heart and even closer to his chest. I'm not sure how this Andrew Patterson knows so much about his previous love life. Unless it's a case of envy because Dylan's achieved what he couldn't._

When the six am wakeup call came, Dylan smiled. Few other cadets would be in any state to answer the buzzer, let alone attend mess hall on Saturday. He, on the other hand, had a full schedule and intended to complete it. Dressing quickly, he headed out his door for some exercise before breakfast.

'Hey, Dylan,' Kallan stepped into the corridor at almost the same moment looking fresh and well rested in civilian clothing.

'Did you manage to get any sleep after ejecting the extra body from your room last night,' soft brown eyes expressed his opinion with the barest hint of a smile.

'Yep,' she laughed, 'and put out a fire or two as I'm sure you're aware.' His gaze asked what she held back. 'Apparently,' sparkling orbs hinted at her teasing nature, 'your high school reputation with the ladies precedes you.'

Eyes cast downward as they walked side by side, Dylan's acute embarrassment stained his cheeks. 'I…I,' he stammered, finally reaching deep inside to come clean.

'You told me last night,' Kallan helped out with a mischievous grin, 'that you're a normal teenaged male where women are concerned. I never expected you to have a pristine reputation with the way the female cadets fall all over you.'

Realising she understood, that she'd never ask about his past exploits, Dylan's wonderment at Kallan choosing him left him feeling astounded. Many in the male population would fight for the chance to win Kallan's affections. So far she hadn't taken up any of the available offers. It had to be his similarity to the brother she adored because Dylan couldn't find any other reason which made him stand out in her eyes. Had Kallan been able to read his mind, she would have disagreed.

'What do you have planned for today,' she continued without hesitation. Unconcerned, she knew the past lay behind them and only the future mattered.

'I try to swim before breakfast on the weekends,' Dylan answered as casually as possible. Kallan's easy acceptance left him feeling vulnerable and on edge. He'd never met a girl quite like her, leaving him to wonder how to act in her presence. Deciding to say as little as possible, he added, 'then martial arts practice. I don't get the time during the week with classes.'

'Well,' Kallan hesitated as they reached an intersection, 'I'll catch you round.'

'Would you like to come swimming?' Dylan found the words slipping from his mouth.

Laughing, Kallan shook her head, 'you don't really want me to accompany you. Swimming is something you do to unwind, relax and be alone. You're asking to be polite.' Finding her humour catching, Dylan found a self-conscious smile covering his face. 'Besides, I'm off to a gym class.'

'Meet you in the mess in an hour,' Dylan suggested.

'Make it two and you have a date,' Kallan called in agreement, already moving towards the main academy foyer.

'I've booked time on the firing range this afternoon. You?' Dylan asked.

He'd returned from his swim refreshed and eager to know how Kallan filled in her weekends. Up until now, he'd spent the days mostly alone before joining the rest of his class in the recreation room after evening meal. That's how they'd first met, discussing Federation politics as a class group. It hadn't taken long to realise their thoughts and feelings tended in the same direction on that subject.

'I've got about three hundred pages of flight mathematics to catch up on,' Kallan offered her companion a tray as they lined up. 'That will take me most of the day. I really can't understand why the queues so short this morning,' she laughed at the irony and the sunglasses on the few cadets brave enough to face the early morning.

'Haven't you read any of this week's work?' Dylan didn't mean to wonder aloud but it didn't fit with her studious demeanour. 'You're second to Luc in that class, leaving me a very distant third.'

'I can't swap between subjects easily,' Kallan admitted, 'so I make time for each on separate days. Although I'm good at mathematics, I don't find the concepts easy to grasp initially. I have to work harder and longer to stay focused.'

Surprised at the confession, Dylan wondered how that would work with the heavy study load expected of them. In this first year, all the cadets did the same subjects. Not to mention basic weapons and flight training. Next year they'd start to specialise. Then they'd have a chance to shine in their own right. For this year, Kallan and Dylan fought for top place in almost every class.

'Maybe I could help,' he offered, 'I have the morning free after a visit to the Dojo.'

'Thanks,' Kallan accepted easily. An imp suggested Dylan offered to raise his ranking in the class, while another wondered if he just wanted her company. Either way neither of them lost. 'How about meeting for lunch? I could do with a break on the firing range before going back to equations for the rest of the afternoon.'

'What are you attempting tomorrow,' Dylan asked, intrigued.

'Federation Law,' she stated with a frown.

'You're so far ahead of the class already,' Dylan lamented.

'Comes from having a family member appointed to the Federation Council,' Kallan grinned, 'for his legal expertise. You would have heard of Brandon O'Conner.'

'Your grandfather?' he seemed impressed.

'Mother's side,' Kallan stated.

'He's instrumental in turning the United Nations into the Federation,' Dylan looked amazed.

'It had pretty much happened by the time Grandfather joined the administrative team. They just had to hash out how each country could keep their cultural and political identity but still exist under Federation law.' Picking a table, Kallan sat on one side, while Dylan slid in on the other. 'You trying to tell me you don't have a family member who's a little famous with three generations of Academy graduates.' His silence said all Dylan didn't need to. As a marksman and pilot, he stood out from the crowd. 'Do you have any plans for tomorrow?'

'I try to keep the same morning routine on the weekend. Then I've got time booked in the flight simulator in the afternoon,' he offered, hoping to spend some time with his friend.

'Me too,' Kallan grinned.

Nodding, Dylan smiled, 'care to share some sim time. I've been looking for someone to challenge my skills.'

'You're on,' Kallan gave him a wicked grin, 'all fair in love and war.'

'This is one war,' Dylan fired back, his competitive side engaged, 'I intend to win.'

'How about some relaxation in the morning,' she teased, 'if you're up for it.' When he looked at her, slightly confused, Kallan explained. 'I'm off to BubualooIsland. A group of us take breakfast, eat it in the boat on the way over, water ski and swim, and then buy lunch for the return trip. Terry Gomez, the senior class Present organizes an academy launch.'

'It's a sanctioned outing,' Dylan asked, amazed.

'Ah ha,' Kallan nodded, swallowing her cereal. 'It's kind of an invite only society.

'So that's why I haven't heard about it,' Dylan tried to keep a straight face and failed dismally. He'd have accepted immediately if asked to join. His father had been an Honour Role Graduate while at the Academy.

'If you hadn't been so busy chasing civilian females,' Kallan teased, 'Terry would have invited you last weekend. As I remember, you had a date with Kim.'

'Know anyone who might extend a warm welcome?' Dylan hinted.

'Why,' Kallan decided to take the bait, 'would you come along this weekend?'

'Thought you'd never ask,' he returned with a smile.


	4. Innocents Lost

'You're sure about this,' the academy doctor paused, eyebrow raised.

An old fashioned syringe hovered over the exposed inner arm. Although she'd explained what she wanted and the request within her rights, it didn't sit well with the physician. He'd taken the time to understand the two hundred odd freshman cadets, their physical, social and emotional needs. Paying special attention to the female complement, he never though this one would request his services so early in her studies. It felt off.

'Yes,' not a hint of hesitation intonated the young woman's voice. 'I've thought this through and come to the decision on my own. No one is coercing me. I have personal reasons for wanting this.'

'Your father and I did our residence together, Kallan,' John Deegan allowed his green eye's to mimic those of his long-time friend. It gave him time to place the injection back into the sterile tray.

Afraid the cadet sitting on his examining table made her decision due to peer pressure he attempted to play the patriarch. Kallan James came to the notice of every lecture and tutor within a week of commencing at the academy. Tough, tenacious and dedicated, she had the stuff to make it all the way. John Deegan knew how proud Sean felt of his little girl.

'I know my father would be very disappointed,' Kallan sighed, closing her eyes. She could hear her father's voice, not lecturing but asking her to reconsider. 'Becoming sexually active before at least an engagement, it's not in his beliefs.'

'While it is in yours,' Dr Deegan demanded an answer. The quietness of the question forced Kallan's orbs to open and study the man standing before her. She saw intrigue, not disappointment.

'I'm not compelled to tell you why I've made this choice,' she shot back, 'but I will, out of loyalty to my father. I have a very long path before me, one I can travel with a friend who not only understands but shares the same potential. I'm not planning to be promiscuous. I have a single person in mind and consequences resulting from any relationship are not an option for either of us. I'm just ensuring I don't get caught. Can you imagine me returning home, a dropout and pregnant when I had to fight to get here, especially as I wouldn't dream of hurting his chances even if mine have been crushed.'

Accepting defeat, John smiled sadly. 'Then I hope you've chosen well.'

'I think so,' Kallan returned, determinedly. 'I haven't made a rash decision or an easy one. There's no room for romance in my plans for years.'

'I hear the gossip, Kallan,' Dr Deegan once again picked up the syringe. 'Ask the young man to come in and have a check-up. He has a reputation, which I don't think is entirely deserved but you can never be too careful. For the next month, you'll have to use a barrier method as it will take that long for the hormone to reach the required levels. '

Plunging the bevelled needed deep into her flesh, the doctor injected a tiny amount of fluid. This method proved the only one available to correctly place the implant. The miniscule tube held a time released medicine, allowing Kallan to deepen her friendship.

'It's done,' he withdrew the metal, discarding it into a special receptacle. 'Come back for a blood test in a month to ensure the implant is functioning correctly.'

'Thank you,' Kallan spoke quietly as she replaced her sleeve.

'By the way,' Dr Deegan called as she scooted out the door, 'I think you've chosen well and I'm glad we had this talk. It's put my mind at rest.'

'Do you think my father would be as understanding?' she asked hesitancy in her wavering tone.

'He'd be a fool not to appreciate all the needs of a young woman in your position,' John Deegan remarked. 'As physicians, we're trained to treat patients holistically. As father's, we want to protect our children. You're chosen a path which is able to give you the best opportunity of fulfilling your both your wants and needs. So yes, I believe Sean would understand but not be enamoured of your decision.'

'Thank you,' trade mark grin placed firmly on her face, Kallan's thoughts mirrored the doctors. Better still, he wouldn't tell her father despite the association between them. 'It really is a good decision, for both of us.'

'Yes,' John rubbed his chin watching her disappear down the corridor. He realised how much Sean's daughter had grown in the six weeks she'd been here. 'I think it might be a life changing one for both you and Cadet Bayda. I just wonder how long it'll take for the pair of you to realise the depth of the bond you're willing to initiate.'

'Where'd you disappear too?' Chadapa asked.

Kallan managed to make it from the doctor's office to her ethics class by the skin of her teeth. She'd cut out of the previous lecture at the first possible opportunity. Timing it to the second, she'd almost run her errand without detection. Dr Deegan's concern elongated the consult causing her to arrive out of breath for the group tutorial.

'It's not like you to be late,' added the Cadet they called Tiny because of his enormous size. African by decent, he stood over two metres tall and one hundred and fifty kilos of solid muscle.

'I'm here now,' she used her trade mark grin to deflect attention as the small group entered the study hall behind their class mates.

Only the final member gave her a piercing look. Their friendship had become strained over the last twenty four hours. Finding their assigned table, Dylan managed to procure a seat beside his friend. Waiting until they had their project well underway, he whispered, 'you did it.' Nodding, Kallan bit her lip and continued to work on their combined assignment, not yet ready to talk about her earlier activities.

The issue came to a head on the return journey from BabalouIsland yesterday. Theresa Mayer shocked everyone by announcing this to be her last day at the Academy. The third year Cadet would be moving in with her recently graduated partner. Expecting their first child later in the year, she couldn't be more pleased with the idea of becoming a mother.

'That's not going to be us,' Dylan manoeuvred Kallan away from the others to whisper his concerns. He didn't want to be caught in the same situation as his parents. The young cadet needed time to examine the implications of an unprotected physical relationship before they got that far.

'I'll take care of it,' she promised. Agreeing with his sentiment, Kallan didn't want to talk about it where they might be overheard.

'Hey you too,' Eui effectively stopped them slinking away, 'any one would think those rumours about you were true.'

'Which one,' Kallan attempted humour fooled the Korean Cadet but not Dylan. Disgusted, he walked away.

'Something I said,' Eui looked concerned.

'No,' Kallan's gaze watched Dylan head for the bow of the boat and some thinking time. 'Something's affect some people more deeply than others.'

'I didn't realise the relationship with Kim had become that serious,' Eui pumped for information. When Kallan refused to answer with anything but a polite smile, the young Cadet tried to justify his interest. 'We sort of thought…well I've heard…'

'Just spit it out,' Bill Watson approached quietly. Using a nod of his head, the second year motioned towards Dylan's lonely form. 'I've known Dylan for a while. We attended flight school together last year.'

'Dylan's already a pilot?' a stunned Kallan asked.

'Got beat up pretty bad in an accident,' Bill expanded, 'it took the rest of the year to recover his strength but he still finished the course, second in his class.' Watching the young blonds eyes return to the lonely figure, Bill added, 'he needs a friend like you Kallan, someone to challenge him as rest of us can't. In many ways, Dylan's a real loaner, even when he's surrounded by those he's closest too. I believe both of you appreciate honesty over veiled innuendo. You wouldn't be the first to conceal a relationship with someone just a dedicated and determined by letting everyone think you're dating civilians.'

'So that's the new gossip,' she quipped, imploring Bill not to go further.

'Hey, everyone,' Dylan called pointing to one side of the launch, 'dolphins off the port bow.'

The cavorting creatures captured everyone's complete attention. Before turning to admire the antics, Dylan's gaze speared Kallan's. It promised they'd speak later but for now he'd heard every word and meant to keep his distance to save both their reputations.

Returning to Arcology, they cancelled the pre-booked flight simulator practice. Kallan revisited Virgil Park alone, sitting on the same bench in an attempt to recapture the closeness of two evening before. Unable to share his thoughts or find the words, Dylan went to the dojo for a workout. Exercise always helped him think clearly. He needed to consider the step they'd planned to take, feeling it wouldn't be too late to back out now.

Kallan took the decision into her own hands, getting the implant at the first opportunity. Until the moment the needle plunged into her arm, a sexual relationship with Dylan remained merely a concept. Bill's quietly spoken words echoed through her mind. Cadet Beyda rarely smiled and kept a physical distance from almost everyone. His intently analytical personality might prove a stumbling block to others. Being so much like her brother Cathol, Kallan understood his need to isolate himself while he reconsidered their pact.

The enormity of her resolution suddenly left her feeling confused. There'd be none of the small touches lovers gave each other in public. Any intimacy needed to be locked securely behind closed doors. They'd even have to limit the knowing glances and time they spent in each other's company. Kallan's years with her brother left her able to read more into Dylan's silence than he'd expected, while her openness gave Cadet Beyda the same advantage.

'Kallan,' Chadapa called his voice sharp. Obviously he attempted to get the attention several times, 'you sure you're OK?'

'Just thinking,' she looked wildly at the work strewn about them. Her mind considering the project at top speed, she suggested, 'we should change this around a bit. What do you think if we…' Taking the visual display they'd been working on, she began to move items around on the touch screen.

The three young Cadets allowed her to explain. 'That's unique,' Tiny scratched his head when she'd finished, 'and wouldn't mean any more work. I can see why you're top of the class. I'd never have thought of that!'

'I like it too,' Chadapa grinned, 'I'm glad we managed to get both of you in our group. Maybe some of those brain cells will migrate.'

'Not a chance,' Dylan offered with a hint of sarcasm, 'I going to need all of mine.'

'Back to work,' Kallan grinned, as Chadapa and Tiny groaned at Dylan's now well acknowledged long term goals. 'Or none of us will graduate this class, let alone become Thunderbird pilots.'

'We have three days before we present,' Dylan took over, his latent leadership qualities coming out. 'We'll meet again on Wednesday night in the library to go over the final draft. Until then we have our individual assignments so let's not waste any more time.'

'Like Kallan's got the sole right to stare into space,' Tiny teased, reminding the group of her earlier moment, 'cause you're the only girl in the group.'

'I get special dispensation,' Kallan growled back only half joking, 'as a woman my brains capable of multitasking, unlike your poor male specimens.'

'Kallan,' Dylan gripped her leg under the table as the rest of the class prepared to leave. He felt the need to get her attention and talk.

'Later,' she shook off the hold. His attempt to attract a response, almost a possessive gesture, the exact action she wished to avoid. Wondering if he realised what could happen if someone glanced back at them, Kallan sighed. Reluctant to repeat the disaster of last night and not yet ready to talk about her decision or the implications, she hurried to join a group of female cadets.

At evening meal, Dylan found her surrounded by classmates. She hadn't saved him a seat beside her, let alone at the same table. Slipping in next to his good friend, Bill Watson, the second year cadet sent him a silent query which his refused to answer. He remained quiet throughout the meal, drawing the wrong kind of attention.

'Looks like Kallan's making new friends,' Tiny remarked with a frown the next morning, sitting down between Dylan and Chadapa for their first class of the day. Usually the woman in question occupied the seat.

'You noticed the girls sticking together since the big welcome party,' Valesh remarked from the bench behind them. 'I might as well be in India the way they're ignoring us.' Chadapa, from the same contentment gave his agreement.

'Kallan's not like the other girls,' Tiny added. Embarrassed, he fielded looks from several male cadets who'd heard the comment with disbelief. 'I mean she seems to like everyone and treats us all the same.'

'Competing with four brothers will do that to you,' Dylan explained, only to receive several envious glares. No one questioned the friendship. Many presumed it'd turn into something far more complicated.

'No wonder she's as tough as nails,' Bruce, the only Australian cadet currently at the academy, stated as the lecturer entered, effectively ceasing further discussion.

Not until they'd agreed to meet the next evening, did Dylan get a chance to corner Kallan. After evening meal, she scooted back to her quarters with Leila Reeves. He prepared to wait her out, his door slightly ajar. The moment she exited her room, Dylan joined his friend.

'What happened to Leila?' he asked.

Ever the observer, he watched the female contingent make Cadet Reeves the centre of their attention over the last few days. Kallan seemed to lead the charge, leaving Cadet Beyda to wonder why. Something happed taking up most of Kallan's spare time. He now understood it had nothing to do with their pact.

'One of the male cadets didn't take no for an answer,' she hissed. The anger expressed on Kallan's face openly displaying her reaction to the horrendous event.

Charging down the passageway, she didn't wait for Dylan. He caught up, catching hold of her arm. Swinging her around, he offered, 'I'm sorry,' in a voice filled with regret and laced with a portion of anger.

The look she gave him asked why.

'It's about respect,' he hoped she understood. The moment she accepted his words, the fury left her and she deflated before his eyes. A single glance and they'd been on the same page. 'Is there anything I can do?'

'No,' she obviously hated the fact, 'there's not really anything anyone can do.'

'Kallan,' he eyes said they needed to talk.

'Soon,' she offered with a sadness he'd never witnessed in her green orbs. 'I'm trying to get her to report it, to get the female contingent cohesive enough to stamp out this behaviour.'

'This isn't an isolated event' surprise infused his disbelief.

'I wish it were. Mostly it's just the guys trying it on but occasionally it goes too far,' Kallan wanted to say more but found the whole incident terrifying. 'Dylan,' attempting to move away from him, Kallan's vulnerability shone through her usually tough exterior, 'if I'd gone to that party, it might have been me. There are more than ten male cadets for every female…'

Aware of their exposed position, Dylan didn't care. He took Kallan into his arms, offering comfort. In the middle of the accommodations wing hallway, he lent in and planed a platonic kiss on her golden locks.

'I think they had a list,' several overheard conversations suddenly made complete sense. The person on the top of that agenda, the one considered inaccessible, never attended the party. Kallan's actions proving she anticipated the threat to her safety. 'I'm never going to allow you to be put in that position.'

That brought a smile to her face as she pulled away. 'Thank you. I might be naive but I'm not stupid. I hope I'm never in need of you, or anyone rescuing me.'

'Sometimes,' Dylan found a rare moment of humour, 'a gentleman likes to save the girl. It makes him feel good about himself!'

'Sometimes a girl just needs to be a girl,' she added softly, wiping the sudden tears from her eyes. Touched by his consideration, Kallan hinted, 'Ryoko has plans tonight.'

'Team meeting first,' he let her go, reluctantly. 'Kallan,' just her name got his message across.

'I'm OK now, Dylan,' she stated, silently thanking him for his support.

'I don't want to be the one picking up the pieces,' he stated firmly. 'If you feel threatened, I want to know. There are more of us willing to defend a young lady's honour than deflate it.'

'You'll be the first to know,' she shot back, 'I promise.'


	5. The First Time

It didn't happen that night.

'We're not ready,' Dylan, as a lover could be playful, 'not yet in spite of your new implant.'

'Dr Deegan knows,' Kallan snuggled in closer, happy he didn't push.

'You told him?' he asked, playing with a lock of her long hair.

'He worked it out,' she turned onto her back to see his face. Dylan's expressions, subtle as they were, indicated more than his words. 'He knows my father, so I guess his concern came from the same place as my families beliefs. I know I didn't need too, but I told him the truth.' Pausing, she didn't see anger in his face, allowing Kallan to continue. 'Apparently Dr Deegan listens to the gossip and didn't take long to put us together. He told me to ask you to come in because of your reputation.'

'There's really no need,' he smiled down at her. 'I'll do it, but Andrew has a lot to answer for. His twin sister and I became good friends in our final year.'

'Your main competition?' Kallan asked.

'No,' Dylan grinned, 'I played second fiddle to her amazing solo with Andrew a very long way behind us. He always wanted to attend the Academy,'

Kallan understood the animosity. 'Your deferment…'

'Allowed him entry,' Dylan stated. 'If Davina hadn't been considered a genius, I'd have been top of my class. Just as well she wanted to become a classic pianist and had the amazing talent to go with it, allowing me to finish first in two classes.'

'Beaten by a girl,' Kallan teased.

'Might happen again this year,' he lamented with a smile. 'Next year, when you go off into the oceanography stream, I'll take my chances.'

Laughing, Kallan pulled his face down, allowing their lips to meet for the first time. The kiss, sweet and short, told her Dylan had little intention of rushing this. Sighing, she flipped onto her side. He gathered her close on the single bed. In an hour Ryoko would be back. They'd spent the better part of the evening talking. Affirming the pact they'd entered as it weathered its first storm.

'Tell me about flight school,' she requested.

Sighing heavily, Dylan's body language told Kallan of his reluctance to discuss the subject. 'I deferred my academy placement to go into flight training. The ten week intensive course leads directly into the first year syllabus here. Bill saved my life when I lost both engines and control of a fighter jet just before graduation.'

'You spent some time in the infirmary,' Kallan suggested.

'I had to wait months to complete my pilot's licence,' Dylan remembered sadly, 'missing the chance to go to the academy in Bill's year.'

'I didn't realise you're a year older than me. Well, hotshot,' she teased him out of his contemplative mood, 'you can teach me some of those smooth moves in the sim so I don't destroy the first real plane I get to fly.'

Laughing, he agreed, 'you're on. I'll book the flight simulator for this weekend. You amaze me with how quickly you learn. By the time we take our exams, you might actually give me some form of competition.'

The days started to blur as the routine at the Academy stepped up another notch. Tests, examinations and assignments coming at them from every corner, it quickly weeded out the weaker students. Dylan and Kallan found very little time to connect with anyone, let alone each other.

Two week after their initial kiss, they'd managed a few hours together, away from the prying eyes of the other students. A month passed before they walked through Virgil Park after sharing a meal, acting like a pair of carefree lovers. Cavorting on the same bench, lips met and gentle hands explored. Aware of their open surrounding, fingers stayed above reproach and on top of clothing.

'Time to head back,' Kallan stated wistfully when Dylan pulled away. He'd set his watch to give them plenty of warning.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' he promised at her door. They'd walked back, side by side, not touching. Anyone witnessing the young couple entering the Academy building would swear two friends shared a quiet evening away from the stress of their everyday lives.

'Well, Kallan,' Dr Deegan confirmed almost two months after she'd initially consulted him, 'the implant's working perfectly. Your young man gave me permission to give you a copy of his test results, several weeks ago.'

Refusing them, she left, wondering how long it would take to consummate their relationship now they had a green light. Time seemed to be the limiting factor. Eleven weeks into the semester, they had interim evaluations due. If not for Dylan's flight experience and personalised tutoring, Kallan's lack of technique would have pulled her overall class ranking down. She finished second to her best friend, determined to do better in the final round. So far, on a personal level, they'd barely made it past first base after almost three months.

The intervening seven weeks proved a study in frustration. The night clothing finally started coming off, they come within a hairs breath of being caught. Ryoko's sudden arrival in a foul mood keeping her eyes from discovering Kallan's crumpled outfit while Dylan hastily fastened several buttons behind her back. More cautions, the young couple found opportunities limited further.

It happened suddenly during the study week before finals. Dylan managed to get a seat beside his friend during evening meal on the pretext of discussing the finer points of high altitude acceleration. The rest of their companions groaned at the competitive pair, still bouncing ideas off each other in preparation for their finals. The crowd left quickly afraid they'd fail their own examinations. Kallan winked at Dylan, his plan to get her alone working. They parted without a backward glance or intimate touch half an hour later. Cadet James leaving to help Leila Reeves pass her examinations. Psychologically she hadn't recovered, finding it difficult to maintain her place at the Academy.

'Dylan's been trying to contact you,' Ryoko told Kallan as she walked into their shared room just before curfew. Seated on her bed with a male friend, she suggested, 'he made it sound urgent. I'm not going to tell if you don't hurry back, better still don't make it back at all.'

Placing her tablet on her desk, Kallan didn't have time to change before her wrist com beeped. The signal, set to a specific pattern, indicated Dylan initiated the call. Kallan headed across the hallway in a hurry. For him to leave a message with her roommate, it had to be important.

'Taro,' Dylan met her at the door. Whispering, he held her back and pointed to the young man madly packing his kit, 'didn't get through his supplementary flight exam. He won't talk to me. I thought you might be able to help.'

'You didn't need to involve Kallan, Dylan,' he answered fatalistically. 'It's not a surprise. I have an inner ear condition which means I can't take the yawing they keep throwing at us in the simulator. The doctors have tried every medication over the semester but unless I want to have surgery, there isn't any point. I'd be hopeless in a real plane.'

'What are you going to do?' Kallan asked softly, tying a different tact. Understanding the implication, she helped pack Taro's bag. Dylan gave her a curious look, which she answered with a shake of her head, requesting him to stay out of the conversation.

'It's worked out well,' he grinned, watching the interaction he would have missed before. 'I've been given every opportunity and managed to show enough initiative to be transferred to a fire fighting unit in the American National Park Service.'

'That's an arm of the IRO,' Kallan turned the question into a statement, 'so you'll still be in the service.'

'Not everyone leaves the program completely,' Taro grinned, obviously delighted at the turn of events. 'This actually solves a lot of problems for me. I've feared space travel my whole life, now I know why. I get to stay in the IRO and earth side for my entire career.'

'When do you ship out?' Dylan asked.

'My transport to San Diego leaves in just under an hour,' he returned. Winking at Kallan, he suggested, 'so don't leave on my account. As soon as this is packed, I'm off. You two may as well make use of the privacy while you can. It's not like you get a lot around here.'

Neither denied the subtle accusation. Zipping up his bag, he surveyed the room. Turning to his roommate of five months, Taro examined the body language between Kallan and Dylan. The pressure to preform off, he saw what he'd missed every time the pair came into contact with each other. A subtle distance existed between them, not enough to be just friends but not close enough for lovers either.

'I wish you both well,' he stated earnestly, slinging his duffle bag over one shoulder. Finally free of constraint, he felt able to speak his mind. 'To hell with what other people think,' he offered with a defiant smile, 'just do whatever it is the two of you need to do while you have the chance.'

Glancing at each other, Dylan explained, 'we're friends.'

'Right,' Taro grinned, 'and if anyone else around here managed to get their head out of the arse for more than a minute, they'd see that for the complete load of BS it is. You two might not have done anything yet, but you're planning it.'

After he left, Kallan realised they'd been handed a golden opportunity. Fingers reaching for the opening at her shoulder, she started to unbutton her uniform. It didn't take Dylan long to comprehended the time had come to take their friendship to another level.

He walked over to the door, ensuring he locked it. Standing nervously by Taro's bed, Dylan went to her. Removing her hand from her clothing, he clasped in it his.

'Let me,' he whispered reassuringly. Leading her to his bunk, his other arm streaked around her waist, pulling Kallan into a tight embrace. 'You're sure,' he asked, fingers playing with the open button hole waiting for permission.

Nodding her head, Dylan's lips descended. The pressure he exerted requesting she open her mouth. Taking this slowly, but with a passion built of frustration, he used his tongue to explore every square centimetre. Slipping another button through its hole, more of her creamy white skin lay expose to his marauding fingers. Just a touch from the tips sent an excited shiver through Kallan's system.

Her unsteady hand reached for Dylan's buckle. By the time she managed to slip the belt from its loops, the skin of her upper torso felt the cool waft of air. It didn't stay that way long. Heated kisses trailed down her throat, outlining her sports bra as his touch became bolder and his tongue more insistent. Kallan's uniform discarded, he allowed her time to explore with shaking hands as he tease unmercifully. She'd never gone this far with anyone else and Dylan knew he needed to give Kallan time to explore his body and acknowledge the sensations his caress created. Soon they found themselves on the cot without barriers between them.

Finally given the opportunity, hands stroked, pleasured, found secret places, and then excited almost beyond capacity. Mouths pleased then tasted, nibbled and nipped various locations igniting desire. Neither leaving marks of the heated passion they experienced. Bodies entwined, Dylan allowed his mouth and fingers to return gently to her face. Holding her firmly, one palm on either cheek, his soft brown eyes ensured Kallan reached her panicle once already.

Moving over her, positioning himself so as to control his entry, he whispered, 'you're sure.'

'No,' how she managed to keep a straight face, even Kallan wondered, 'I'm way past sure.'

Without warning, using the moment of surprise against him, she flipped them over. Now settled over his groin, she used the rest of her strength and fortitude to break her seal in a single, sudden motion. A yelp issued from her throat as muscles abruptly stretched to capacity.

'Kallan,' he cried, forcing her to stay still. Grimacing, Dylan could only wonder at the hurt, if what he'd heard could be believed.

'It's better this way,' she couldn't stop the emotional backlash.

Holding her until the sobbing stopped, he changed position. Slowly, through his own need for release, he used every technique he'd learnt to bring her back the edge. Finally, when Kallan's glazed orbs begged, he started to move them slowly, inexorably towards completing their amazing connection.

'Why,' Dylan questioned, spooned against her body in the afterglow.

'Working farm,' Kallan tried to explain, 'unlocked barn door with a witness trapped inside. Neither Cathol nor Ann knew what they were doing. It turned out sloppy and hurtful. I never want that to happen to me. I thought I needed to be in control.'

'Yet,' he offered wisely, 'your brother and his girlfriend are still together in spite of what you witnessed. They must have improved since then.'

'I never put myself in the position of being forced to listen again,' she smiled ironically, 'so I wouldn't know.'

'Did this way hurt any less?' Dylan queried.

'Why do you think I've been going gym class outside the academy?' she moved to face him, her lover, wanting to see his reactions. She saw the moment he got it, her determination to do this her way, on her terms with the person she'd chosen for practical, not romantic reasons. 'I didn't realise it would be that emotional, it took my breath away. I'm glad,' green eyes shining, Kallan offered her deepest thoughts, 'it happened suddenly, with you Dylan.'

Not sure how to answer that, he coaxed her back into his arms. 'You're going to be sore tomorrow.'

Laughing, she explained, 'I've been going all the exercises to ensure those muscles are in the best physical shape. Dad sat Ann down after her first encounter and explained how she could make it better. I'm a fast learner.'

'How long did you say that implant will work,' the enormity of her plan, set down months ago, suddenly dawned on him. Dylan felt elated she considered him so highly. Of all the males at the Academy she might have selected, he'd been her first and only choice. Yet it left him feeling responsible and wondering what the future fallout might entail.

'Four years,' Kallan yawned, feeling both sleepy and elated at the same time. 'Don't worry, Dylan,' she could hear him thinking, 'I still consider you my best friend. No one will ever know you've become my lover as well.'

Unsure if he liked the idea, he wondered if they really could pull this off. Not that he wanted any woman fawning over him, demanding emotional energy he couldn't afford to waste. At the same time, Kallan's almost callous attitude wounded his male pride.

_A guy like's to be feel needed_, he realised, _and the woman in my arms could very well do without me in her life. She really would stop this in a heartbeat if it interfered with her long term plans._

'Stop thinking, Dylan,' Kallan warned, 'and go to sleep. I'm not some fragile flower and you're not a hothouse designed to protect and nurture me. I promise this will work for the both of us. I wouldn't have started it if I held a doubt in my mind.'

'Your strength amazes me,' he uttered, thinking back to the implant incident. She'd just gone and done it, certain in her mind this would work out the way she wanted it.

'It frightens you,' she corrected, 'because you've never met anyone else with the same strength of character and belief as you have. Now you have you're not sure how to react. You really are so much like my brother but I like the things we get to do together a whole lot better.'

Dylan couldn't agree more.


	6. Survival of the Fittest

'Beyda,' Instructor Antonov barked the final name. 'The rest of you will be on red team. All leave has been cancelled so pack a survival kit and report to your stations. Yellow team leaves by sea from the west dock, Blue by air from gate twelve and Red stays at the Academy. You have thirty minutes people!'

'Hey,' Bruce slung a friendly arm around Kallan's shoulders as they started toward the exit, 'looks like we get to spend some quality time together, Cadet James.' Expressively he looked to the horizon which didn't exist and waved his hand in the air. 'Boat ride into the sunset, tropical island destination, what more could we ask for.'

'For the next ten days,' Luc Reaux chipped in, crowding Kallan's left side, 'we'll be doing our survival training on some remote and inaccessible south pacific island. It might be considered romantic by some.'

'Each team of fifty,' Kallan shrugged off the limb and refused to be drawn, 'will be further split into platoons of ten. The object is to get your share of the limited resources, make do with the assets you find in your environment and keep your fellow cadets cohesive enough to survive without a distress call. It's a test of everything we've learnt in the last twenty two weeks. At the end of this practical assessment we'll lose more classmates who won't be able to cope with the reality of becoming an IRO officer.'

'Wow,' Bruce commented as she stormed away, leaving five stunned men in her wake. Only Dylan didn't seem shocked by her out of character flare-up.

'I know she's dedicated,' Luc added watching Dylan's calm reaction. He seemed to be the only male keeping his distance, 'but I wonder if being assigned without you has something to do with her mood.'

The group looked expectantly at Dylan for an answer. Shrugging, he offered, 'Leila Reeves dropped out yesterday.' It did the trick, taking the focus off being the only one of their close knit group who'd been assigned to another coloured team.

'Oh,' Tiny muttered, 'no wonder Kallan's in a bad mood. She's been spending a lot of time trying to make sure it didn't happen.'

'So what about you, Beyda,' Chadapa questioned, 'I can't believe they assigned you to blue.'

'Lee Wu, third in our class ranking is in Red,' he offered, watching while the pennies drop.

'So,' Luc analysed the situation, 'you think that's how they separated us into groups.'

'Kallan first,' Bruce counted on his fingers, 'Dylan close, but second none the less.' Teasing his friend, he concluded, 'Lee third. That leaves fourth placed Luc back in yellow. I can appreciate the logic and our illustrious leader.'

'Just don't appreciate her too much,' Dylan stated in a dry tone, 'a third year cadet tried to get fresh with her at the end of exam party Friday night.'

'I heard about that,' Tiny whistled in appreciation, 'I can't believe Kallan actually went. She hates them more than you.'

'First time for everything,' Luc teased. 'Maybe it had something to do with Dylan's attachment to Senior Cadet Charleston.'

Dylan made a face, indicating his inability to get away from the situation which hadn't appealed to him in the least.

'Or maybe Dylan went to save Kallan's honour from oath at least twice her size,' Tiny returned good-naturedly.

'She dropped him like a stone when he…ah…contacted a body part she felt strongly about,' Dylan managed with only the slightest of smiles, 'Kallan doesn't need anyone to defend her honour.'

'Wish I'd been there to see that,' Bruce added.

'You,' Dylan's rare streak of amusement hit, 'were otherwise engaged.'

'Yeh,' Bruce didn't sound at all embarrassed, 'leaving you the opportunity to spend the night with Kallan.'

'What?' the rest of the group suddenly became interested.

'Because I haven't been assigned a new roommate since Taro left,' Dylan offered, realising that would only start rumours. Grinning he paused long enough to get everyone's complete attention before firing his final volley. 'Where did you expect Cadet James to sleep,' Dylan asked in a logical tone laced liberally with sarcasm, 'with you and her roommate using Kallan's bunk for **_entertainment_**.'

'Eeeuw,' the rest of the group chastised the brash Australian. At the same time they didn't want to know how Dylan and Kallan discovered the fact.

'Are you still here?' Lt Antonov roared, surprising the milling cadets. He had a habit of sneaking up silently and listening in to conversations.

They scattered in a hurry. Rubbing his chin, he wondered if he should put Beyda and James on report for the overheard conversation. It sounded innocent enough but you never could tell with hormone driven teenagers, and it'd ruin their perfect records and reputations. Laughing at his folly, he wondered at the pair. They were so competitive. From everything he'd witnessed over the first semester, they formed a close bond but he'd never seen an inappropriate gesture or an improper caress signifying a more intimate association between them. If they were hiding a sexual relationship, they'd done a spectacular job of keeping it concealed and he admired them in that case.

Twenty minutes later, Kallan stood on the pier, surrounded by the group of Cadets she'd come think of as her close friends. Tiny on one side, Chadapa and Valesh talking to each other in Hindi on the other, they waited for further instructions with Luc and Bruce.

'Five launches,' Luc observed.

'Fifty one of us,' Kallan commented to the others as her active, intelligent mind worked out the best way to split the group. Of the fifteen women remaining in the freshman year, they'd been divided evenly among the colours. 'Teams of ten,' she concluded. 'There's only a small chance we'll be assigned together.'

'Listen up, Cadets,' an instructor they'd never seen before appeared behind them. Pointing to the first boat he stated, 'your survival gear's on board. The skipper will take you to your destination, help you unload and return for you in ten days. Able, Cottee, Huxtable, Ito, Kahn, Malik, Mercado, Pareira, Satori and Wang, team one. Load your gear and go.'

The named cadets, all male, push their way through the milling crowd. Kallan noticed the female contingent stood together as a cohesive group. Bruce, Chadapa and Luc ended up in the third cluster with all five female cadets. Realising it to be a good choice for both male and female members, Kallan wondered who'd selected that team. A lot of thought had gone into the choices. Valesh became assigned to the seventh team, leaving Kallan standing on the dock beside Tiny.

'Odenga,' the Instructor called the final name in the ninth group.

'Kallan,' Tiny lamented, looking at the male cadets she be forced to spend the next ten days with.

'I'll survive,' she reassured the big man still standing at her side.

'No,' he shook his head, 'you won't and I won't let you go with the likes of Symmes and Yancy. I promised Dylan I'd keep you safe. I'm not sure what is or isn't going on between you two, but I agree with him on this one. There are certain individuals I wouldn't allow any of the girls to be trapped with, especially you.'

'Sir,' he shouted, gaining the young Lt's attention. Not one of their usual trainers, he looked surprised to be questioned. 'I'm sorry sir, but is Cadet James in the last group?'

Glancing down at his board, he looked at the names. Counting ten, then realising twelve stood on the dock, he asked, 'which one of you is James.'

Raising her hand, Kallan felt her heart in her mouth. Symmes and Yancy, both intelligent enough to keep their chauvinistic opinions and wandering hands out of the Instructors notice hadn't scored a single reprimand although they deserved several. Not one of the female cadets remaining in the freshman year wanted anything to do with the pair. In fact they tried never to be around the somewhat brash and crude individuals when alone.

'Looks like you don't listen very well,' he chastised, eyeing Kallan suspiciously, 'you're not in Yellow. Report to Lt Antonov. He's at gate twelve in the aerodrome.' Stunned by the sudden change, Kallan stood stock still. 'Didn't you hear my order,' he growled, 'get a move on. Or are you hoping I'll change my mind and let you go on vacation with your boyfriend.'

She heard Yancy snicker and poke Symmes in the ribs. Glancing at Tiny, Kallan winked at him. Mistaking the thank you gesture for a good bye between lovers, the instructor barked, 'on the double.' She marched quick time, out of the officer's range.

'Lt Antonov,' Kallan panted, arriving out of breath at the departure gate.

'What,' he looked down at the slip of a girl, 'are you doing in my team?' Expecting an answer, he realised the cadet didn't have the capacity. 'Doesn't matter, get on board. I'll assign you to a troop once we're in the air. You're lucky, another fifteen seconds and we'd have closed the lock.'

Ducking into the shuttle, she spotted a seat not far from the back. Slipping into it, surprised brown eyes met green. A smile erupted on both faces. Waiting until the bird accelerated into the air and Kallan managed to catch her breath, Dylan finally asked 'how?'

'I can thank you for this, and Tiny,' she grinned, concluded a short version a few minutes later, 'Tiny saved me from spending the next ten days with the spider brothers.'

'I want,' Lt Antonov stood in the aisle listening. Once again he'd managed to be in the right place at the right time to capture the content of the conversation. A graduate of the academy, he understood the gender inequality that went unreported. Waiting for the perfect opportunity, he demanded, 'a full report on my desk not more than three days after we return from this training exercise. That behaviour towards the female complement is unacceptable.'

'Sir,' Kallan couldn't help the sigh, 'I've chosen my friendship well, encouraged the other female cadets to do the same and managed to avoid trouble. I won't be able to corroborate any of my accusations.'

'Yes you will,' Dylan piped up, a serious expression covering his face, 'because I'll back you up. Once the others we usually hang out with know, they'll be willing to officially report the behaviour of those two in the locker rooms. I told you, there are some of us willing to defend a woman's honour rather than deflate it.'

'This,' Lt Antonov's brow furrowed, 'isn't an isolated incident.' Suddenly the friendship between these two, and the seemly mismatched group they associated with, made a lot more sense.

'I'm afraid not sir,' Kallan managed through gritted teeth, remembering Leila's ordeal, 'but I've never given anyone the opportunity to act inappropriately with me.'

'I heard about your incident Friday night,' Mikael Antonov considered, 'seems you can take care of yourself, however I'm not about to put any of the female cadets under my command in danger. Originally I'd planned to assign women to the same platoon. In your case,' he offered, 'I'd be willing to let you stay with Beyda. I can see why you've developed such a strong friendship.'

'Thank you sir,' Kallan answered, trying to hide her astounded elation. Too many ears surrounded them to allow her natural reaction.

'Don't thank me,' Antonov returned aware his decision might cause trouble, 'it comes as a cost for the both of you. If you really want to be Thunderbird Captain's, you're going to hold the lives of hundreds, if not thousands of people in your hand on every mission. So your training starts now. You know your fellow cadets better than anyone else,' he stated, handing them the troop lists on an electronic data pad, 'I'm making you responsible for dividing them into five teams. The two of you will camp with me. Your assignment, to maintain the safety and integrity of every individual, ensuring they pass the survival training.'

'That,' Dylan swallowed audibly, 'is a big responsibility.'

Gaining his attention with a glance, Kallan's determined voice added, 'but one we'd take every day if we reach our goal. We can do this.'

'You have twenty minutes until be land,' Antonov supplied, 'to finalise your decision. You can use the galley to discuss your choices.'

'We need to assign the women first,' Dylan suggested in a hushed tone. Glancing at his classmates moving around the cabin, he noticed several trying not to watch them. Word of the new assignment travelled quickly, ostracising Cadets James and Beyda. 'The question is, all together, or separately.'

'Pairs,' Kallan stated, moving the names on the screen. 'This way,' she added two names to each troop, 'they stay safe but don't feel like they're getting special treatment.'

'What about team leaders?' he asked. 'Whether they like it or not, someone needs to be in charge. Wouldn't it be better to pre-assign the role?'

'I agree. In the real world, the responsibility would automatically fall to the highest ranking officer. Jacinta Gonzalez has the initiative to be in charge,' Kallan stated, 'along with these.' Moving several names to one side, Dylan approved her assessment.

'So, Brown, De Silver, Gonzalez, McMillian and Reinhardt as leaders,' Dylan nodded his acceptance.

'These,' Kallan pulled out four names, 'are going to cause trouble, and these,' she selected three more, 'I'm worried about their ability to cope.'

'These,' Dylan's experience in the male locker rooms gave him insight, 'are not to be assigned to groups with women in them.'

'Really,' Kallan would never have guess at one of them.

'Trust me,' Dylan's brown orbs filled with anger. 'So what do you think of this,' he suggested, moving names around with speed.

'No,' Kallan shook her head, changing five names, 'part of our overall goal is to keep everyone safe and help them to pass this test. These two are proactive in protecting the weaker in their team. That way we have the trouble makers spread over all the teams and more easily managed.'

Allowing them several minutes to study their plan, Lt Antonov approached them. 'Finished?'

'I think so, Sir,' Kallan offered the data pad. 'My biggest concern is the separation of Dylan and myself from the main body of Cadets. It's going to place us in an awkward position with our classmates when this is over.'

'Kallan,' Dylan answered, 'we've been given an opportunity.'

'It's going to single us out, Dylan,' she stated, 'more so than being at the head of the class.'

'You did that,' he's analysed the situation, 'inadvertently the moment you came aboard, so let's make it work for us, not against us.'

'Very astute of you,' Antonov couldn't hold back a slight smile. 'I can see why you've placed first and second in your class. Return to your seats, we'll be landing shortly. Then the work will start.'


	7. In Charge

'Listen up,' Lt Antonov stood from his seat at the back of the transport. Moving towards the front of the craft, he called up a tri-D screen. A three dimensional image appeared. 'This is Jemo Island situated in the Marshall Island group. As you can see,' he pointed to the north end of the island, 'it's an extinct volcano with one end completely inaccessible. There is approximately twelve kilometres of beach on the south side. The middle of the island is covered in tropical rainforest with this one flat area at the base of the mountain where we'll be landing. Once the transport has been unloaded, it will return in ten days. Until then, we're on our own.'

'As you are all aware, I've placed Cadet Dylan Bayda and Kallan James in charge of the operation. You will address them as Cadet Commander from now. The Cadet Commanders will assign you to a troop. The camp sites are code named Alpha, Bata, Gamma, Delta and Epsilon. Each camp will have a designated officer who will be responsible for the people under their command. You will address them as Cadet Lt. The camps are situated on the beach approximately three kilometres apart. The landing strip is two clicks inland and will serve as my HQ. Anyone thinking James and Bayda have an easy role, I'm happy to have you join us at base camp and share the responsibility.'

Looking around the stunned Cadets, Antonov noticed several piteous glances towards the newly designated Cadet Commanders. Few wanted to trade places. Fewer still sought to share the next ten days under the watchful eye of their instructor.

'Good,' Antonov wiped away the image, striding down the aisle he called, 'James, Bayda, your with me. The rest of you fall in. I want this bird's cargo hold unloaded in ten and back in the air.'

They scrambled. Eleven minutes later the transport could be seen raising form the airfield. At the half hour mark, Dylan had the cadets divided into teams and working effectively to collect their survival gear. Kallan handed each Cadet Lt a portable tri-D unit with a topographical map of the island. Pointing out their assigned area, the leaders organised supplies to be transported to their campgrounds.

'Good luck, Kallan,' Jacinta Gomez offered as she led her heavily laden group off.

'Wouldn't change places,' Joseph Ng muttered, passing the Cadet Commanders observing the parade.

As their classmates disappeared into the jungle, Dylan turned to the remaining pile of equipment. 'I guess,' he stated, picking up a crate, 'we'd better get **_our_** camp set up.'

Without a word, Antonov stood by as the senior officer cadets worked side by side. He didn't offer to help or give advice. Using this as a test of their ability, it took less than an hour to realise they'd make their goal one day. Both demonstrated a dedication and tenacity beyond their years and academy level.

'About half way up the mountain,' the Lt stated, 'there's a vantage point where you can see over the entire island. I'm going to see how the others are coping.'

'After we've finished here,' Kallan let the officer know their plans, 'we'll explore our environment, visiting the camps, Sir. I want to get a feel for the terrain.'

'We'll have to move,' Dylan remarked, looking at the position of the sun in the sky, 'if we want to be back by sunset. I calculate it's a sixteen K round trip. There's still the evening meal to prepare when we get back.'

'You could split up,' Antonov suggested.

'Maybe in the future,' Dylan had taken a second to consider the idea, finding agreement in Kallan's green eyes. 'We don't know the island or the dangers it holds.'

'Not to mention the welcome from some of the groups,' Kallan added. 'When I'm more familiar in this environment and sure everyone is managing, we might not need the united front.'

'Leave the fire and cooking to me,' Lt Antonov smiled, understanding they'd pass his first impromptu test, 'but don't expect it every night.'

'No, Sir,' the pair answered together.

Over the next two days, Lt Antonov watched. Bayda and James set up a routine. They'd prepare breakfast, pack away the scraps and set off to do their rounds. Taking survival packs for lunch meant they didn't disadvantage any team by feeding from their limited resources. Returning before twilight, they talked softly, discussing each member of the blue team as they assembled the evening meal. Siting by the fire, always on the opposite side to him in deference to his rank, the pair wrote their notes. Turning in early, they rose with the sun, refreshed and ready for another day. Their position at the head of the pack didn't seem to bother them in the slightest.

He'd wondered at the bond, especially over hearing the conversation about spending the exam party night together. Yet he hadn't witnessed anything even remotely inappropriate. They even kept their distance from each other while sleeping.

'Day three,' Kallan sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Keeping to the tree line offered protection from the sun but not the beach sand. They'd visited Gamma and Epsilon camp before the real heat of the day commenced. Forty degrees with one hundred precent humidity didn't suit academy uniform. However the hostile flora and fauna necessitated long sleeves and pants for protection.

'Seven more to go,' Dylan responded, 'and the teams have worked well.'

'At least they get the beachside location,' Kallan grumbled, 'It'd be nice to take a swim whenever we wanted too. I wish I'd backed my bikini.'

'We could stop for a dip before lunch,' Dylan suggested.

'Gamma camp,' Kallan's tone and glare chastised, 'is less than a K in that direction and Delta two in the other direction. I don't know about you, but I don't want to get caught having fun!'

'So we complete our rounds and come back this afternoon,' he shrugged, understanding the warning. It had less to do with the two of them getting caught swimming in their underwear and more about the Cadet Commanders having time to enjoy themselves.

'There's not enough time,' she moaned, looking at the inviting water.

'We know the path from Alpha camp well enough to travel in twilight,' Dylan considered. 'If we cut back to HQ now, letting Lt Antonov know we'll be returning late, we could stop for a swim and dinner with Jacinta's team.'

'That sounds like a plan,' Kallan grinned, 'let's go.'

Selecting an alternate path through the thick rain forest, Kallan paused to check her tri-D map. 'Half a kilometre from the beach,' she warned, 'there's a marshy area we need to avoid.'

Skirting the obstacle, Dylan found another completely by accident. One minute he walked several steps in front of Kallan on the narrow rocky path beside a murky looking pool. The next he'd disappeared with a splash.

'Watch your footing,' he teased, waist deep in the water.

Unexpectedly he reached out and grabbed Kallan's foot. Losing her balance, she tumbled into the pond beside him. Lightning fast reflexes saved the tri-D from drowning. Their sodden daypacks floated within reach. Scooping them up, Dylan placed them on the rocky ledge.

'You wanted a swim,' he teased.

Not slow on the uptake, Kallan striped her uniform. Leaving it beside the packs, she stated, 'I hope these dry before we get to the next camp.'

By the time she'd turned back to Dylan, he slipped behind her. His uniform beside hers, he had no intention of letting the opportunity pass. Hand reach around to caress the smooth skin of her stomach while his mouth found the spot on her neck, where it met her shoulder which sent shivers to the most intimate parts. Unable to return the caress adequately, she lent her head back onto his shoulder, lifting her arms. Allowing her fingers to curle into his hair she requested he move faster.

'We've got time,' he broke from his exploration to whisper into her ear. The hand on her belly moving south, beneath the barrier separating them.

'Not,' she panted as he touched just the right spot, 'if you keep that up.'

Turning her around, Dylan allowed himself to be lost in the moment. Kissing Kallan deeply, he understood her fear of discovery. Still he didn't want to hurry this, it might be the only time they had the opportunity for the next week.

'Why,' Lt Antonov questioned with concern when they approached the camp at midday, muddy and sodden, 'are you doing back so early?'

'Mixing up our rounds a little,' Dylan answered easily.

Eyeing them, Mikael Antonov wondered if they were trying to put one over on him. 'Why?'

'I'd like the chance to swim in the ocean,' Kallan replied honestly, pointing to her uniform. 'It's so hot and we haven't showered in almost three days. Things are starting to get a bit putrid around here. Besides, we should be conserving our energy in the middle of the day and starting out again when it gets cooler.'

'We thought we'd head back to Charlie camp in the early evening. We'd like to stop at Alpha,' Dylan started to explain, 'for a swim and wash out our uniforms.'

Unable to help the chuckle, the Lieutenant understood. 'What happened, you look like a pair of drowned rats.'

'Dylan discovered a murky pond,' Kallan looked at her companion with rancour, 'decided to take an unplanned dip and felt the need share the experience.'

Happy to see the pair acting their age, Antonov tried to hold his mirth. The expression Kallan levelled at her friend made the sound escape. 'Don't worry about me,' Mikael managed, 'I usually camp up here on my own, keeping tabs on the cadets. This year I have you two for that,' he stated. 'I'll make my own evening meal. I wouldn't be able to eat anyway, with the stench from you two. Make sure that swim is a very long one in your clothing.'

That changed their routine. Now visiting the camps at odd times, Kallan and Dylan often arrived back to HQ for lunch, disappearing in the afternoon and returning well after dark. A week passed with Lt Antonov making his own notes on the Cadet Commanders. They'd exceeded his expectations proving he'd made the right decision in changing the game plan.

'Kallan,' Dylan moaned in the middle of the night, waking Mikael instantly.

On the other side of the fire he noted Bayda attempting to get close to his female companion. He moved over a metre to spoon her sleeping form. Out of character, the IRO officer decided to play fox and watch them covertly.

Kallan woke instantly. Turning to face her companion, she stated in a voice filled with concern, 'Dylan, what's wrong.'

'Cold,' he stated. Attempting to move even closer, he pleaded, 'need to get warm.'

'The ambient temperature is still over twenty degrees,' Kallan sat up, a confused expression on her face.

'Academy survival manual,' Dylan's mind still worked furiously as he stated drowsily, 'use body warmth to maintain heat.'

'Dylan, you're burning up,' hands reached out to feel his forehead. 'You only feel cold. I think you've got an infection. I need to get you out of this sleeping bag.'

'NO,' he moaned, teeth chattering as Kallan unzipped the material. Curling into a ball as she uncovered him, Dylan tried to conserve his heat.

'Lt Antonov,' Kallan called with a note of desperation in her voice, 'I need you to get the first aid kit.'

Pretending to come instantly awake, he took in the situation. She'd started to undress her fellow cadet. Exposing flesh, she examined every inch of his flesh with a hand held torch.

'What,' he growled, 'do you think you're doing.'

'I have to find the source of infection,' she stated the obvious.

'Kallan,' lucid enough to understand who watched, Dylan tried to fight her. 'Not appropriate,' he attempted to stop her fingers removing the bottom half of his uniform.

'Nothing I haven't seen before, Cadet,' Kallan found the time to tease through her worry. 'Four brothers remember. You've seen one you've seen them all.' Ignoring his half-hearted protest, she finally removed his pants. 'It could be a bite or scratch,' she explained to the senior officer. 'I'm not going to find it without removing his clothing. Besides, I need to get Dylan's temperature down.'

Nodding, Antonov rushed to get the box. Handing to Kallan, she took out the arm band with a display panel which would detect Dylan's vitals. Almost immediately it flashed red, signalling a distress call had been activated.

'Medivac will be on its way,' Mikael nodded in appreciation. 'How did you know?'

'Roll over Dylan,' Kallan instructed, carefully inspecting his back. Unable to find anything, she placed fingers inside the waist band of his underwear.

'No,' he moaned.

'I've found it,' she stated. Just under the band, a red, swollen area surrounded a graze.

'Do you know how that happened?' the surprised Lt asked.

'Yes,' swallowing hard, Kallan looked into her commanding officer's gaze. Going to a modified version of the truth, she hoped he wouldn't ask too many questions. 'Five days ago, I told you Dylan fell into a stagnant pond on the way back from Gamma camp. He must have sheared the skin off as he bounced off the rock ledge. That makes the timing right for sepsis.'

All hell broke loose, not allowing Antonov a chance to question the cadet further. The medevac's approach echoed over the island. Waking and attracting attention, the other cadets rushed to the landing strip to find out what happened. By the time the first group appeared, Dylan had been strapped to a rescue cradle and loaded into the craft.

'Are you going with him, Kallan?' Antonov asked. An eyebrow rose in query. Obviously worried for her friend, Mikael began to wonder if they'd managed to hide the true nature of their relationship.

'No,' she stated, bringing her stature back to that of a cadet officer forced to make a terrible decision. 'As much as I might want too, my place is here, in charge of the other cadets.'

'I admire your fortitude,' Mikael knew they only had minutes before the medevac took off. Kallan James dedication impressed him, although he considered it misplaced. 'You're a female cadet,' he stated the obvious, 'and as such I can't allow you to remain in camp with me. There's only thirty hours left and you've both passed this test with flying colours. Go with him, Kallan. I think Dylan's going to need a friend, and it'll make his recovery faster having someone who cares at his side.'

'It's not appropriate,' she resisted, 'I'm not family, who'll be called or a significant other. I'll join Gomez's team.'

Considering her words and actions carefully, the Lt approached the only solution. 'What happens if the outcome isn't good or his family don't make it in time?' Mikael planted the seed of an idea. He knew them moment she understood. 'Do I have to make it an order?' he added in a hard tone.

'No, Sir,' Kallan saluted, her trademark grin splitting her face. Obviously she wanted to go with her friend, the worry in her expression telling. She knew how precarious Dylan's condition.

'Medic,' Antonov yelled above the noise, 'Cadet James will be accompanying her teammate back to the academy.' Holding her back with a hand on her shoulder, Mikael stated in an understanding voice, 'good luck.'

If they weren't sleeping together, which he'd seen no evidence to support, then they should be. He'd be watching their careers and personal lives, certain the two would always be intertwined. None of them would ever know that the report Lt Mikael Antonov wrote about their conduct on this assignment would be the telling factor for their eventual inclusion in the Thunderbird team.


	8. Frustrations

'A month,' Dylan fumed under his breath. Glancing down at his watch, the second ticked by without regard for his current emotional state. Anxiously waiting for the session to end, Dylan wondered if the report they'd submitted caused their separation in every, single class this semester. Both Symmes and Yancy failed the survival test, negating any reason for tendering an inappropriate behaviour statement. 'It's been almost a month since Kallan and I have managed...'

'What,' Luc asked, sitting beside him. He'd captured the sound but not the words. This semester they'd been mixed up into groups with classmates they wouldn't choose voluntarily. The instructors appeared to be testing them with new methods designed to drive the stronger students insane while giving the weaker ones an increased prospect of remaining at the academy.

'Are we nearly finished?' Dylan's tone sounded distinctly annoyed, once again looking at his watch.

'About thirty seconds to go,' Luc fired back, wondering what got up the usually even tempered cadets nose. 'You got a hot date I should know about?'

'What if I have?' he answered back, glaring at his friend.

'Good,' Luc answered in a cocky tone, crossing his arms over his chest. Watching for the slightest change in his friends' demeanour, Reaux provoked, 'maybe you'll leave Cadet James alone long enough for me to ask out.'

'Kallan?' that got Dylan's attention. While he knew other members of their inner circle thought highly of his best friend, he'd completely missed the level of Luc's interest. 'I haven't seen much of her since the end of the survival training six weeks ago.'

'None of us have,' Luc added, gathering his electronic equipment and shoving it into his satchel. The tutorial concluded, leaving the four cadets just enough time to rush to their next class. 'I thought the pair of you managed to get Sim time late at night allowing you to be out of bed after curfew.'

'Kallan made friends with one of the techs,' Dylan offered, carefully placing his study materials in a bag while avoiding the subtle but still intentional innuendo.

'He's bent the rules for a pretty female cadet and her friend,' Luc couldn't help grinning.

'You can imagine his surprise,' Dylan joined in recalling the shocked look on the tech's face, 'when I turned out to be of a different gender.'

'He thought,' Luc couldn't contain his mirth, 'he had a couple of naive young ladies to choose from. That's so like Kallan, organising things to get her way and still stay safe. So, about this date, anyone I'd know.'

'No,' Dylan's tone closed the subject.

'I heard the rumours about you,' Luc teased, waiting for the cadets closer to the door to clear the room. 'Quite the ladies' man at high school. Actively dating but keeping it well and truly under the radar. Never really paid much attention until Shay what's her name started spreading gossip again last month. So,' he wanted to know if there really was anything to the close friendship, 'no chance of you and Kallan getting together?'

'No,' Dylan growled starting towards the door in an effort to close the conversation once and for all. His mind added, _at least not anytime soon._

'Sounds like it,' Luc provoked. This opportunity too good to miss, he intended to milk the situation for as long as possible. The opening to ensnare the other principle fell into his lap. 'Hey, Kallan,' he called, passing the table she occupied with her working group.

'What is it, Luc,' she smiled warmly. Taking the chance, Kallan chose to join her friends. They never seemed to be assigned together, leaving them precious little time to catch up with the heavy study load and her need to stay at the top of her class.

'Dylan's got a hot date tonight,' he tormented, hoping to elicit a response.

'Really,' Kallan couldn't help the wicked twinkle in her eye. Inserting her smaller frame between the men, she turned to Dylan and asked, 'that true, hotshot.'

'Something like that,' he snarled, understanding why she teased. Eyes forward he attempted to ignore the pair walking beside him.

'Anyone I might know?' she continued to torment. Dylan answered with a look asking her not to take this any further. It elicited a chuckle. 'We'll, if he won't tell me,' she turned to Luc and shrugged, 'no one's going to get that information out of him. We'll just have to keep guessing.'

'Maybe, you and me,' Luc suggested, slinging an arm around her shoulders, 'could get out of here after our last class. Grab a bite to eat and spend some time together seeing as your best friends not interested.'

'Sorry,' Kallan managed to look disappointed while extracting Luc's limb. 'Don't date in the Academy pool. It leads to horrible rumours, citations on my pristine record and messy break ups. Just ask my roommate. One more reprimand this year and she'll be out. Besides, I've got plans of my own tonight.'

'Do tell,' Luc encouraged, looking between Dylan and Kallan.

'Weekend pass,' she offered, 'I'm out of here after the last class and you won't see me until Sunday night. Well,' the blond called over her shoulder, hurrying to catch up with several female cadets, 'catch you boys later. Have fun on your date, Hotshot and don't do anything I wouldn't do.'

'Did you know about that?' Luc turned to Dylan, expecting him to be acquainted with Kallan's plans, maybe even be intimately involved in them. The look on his face stated he didn't know any more than the rest of them. 'I wonder who she's going with?'

'What makes you think Kallan's going on leave with someone?' Dylan questioned, more interested in how Luc's mind worked than worried about his friend dating without his knowledge.

'She just stated she doesn't date fellow Cadets,' he stated reasonably, intrigued by Dylan's quite, studious response. 'Haven't you ever considered Kallan as a woman?' he asked. Shaking his head at Dylan's shocked expression, Luc continued, 'if it's not one of us, that leaves an old boyfriend from home we don't know about, or someone she'd met in the civvy population. Kallan can't be the only cadet in the entire academy not getting any.'

'I thought,' Dylan managed to get his own back, 'the only one not getting any might be you, seeing the girl of your…ah,' the hesitation worked, making Luc's cheeks colour with embarrassment, 'dreams just told you she isn't interested.'

Half an hour after his final class, having paced his small room for twenty five minutes, Dylan made a decision. He still didn't have a roommate which should have made sleeping with Kallan easier. It hadn't. In fact she seemed to be actively avoiding him since refusing to spend the four day leave in Sydney when he got out of the infirmary. She appeared at his door late at night, stealing into his room. They'd been intimate several times since commencing the semester, the trysts hurriedly satisfying but ending with them parting shortly afterwards. In some ways, Cadet Kallan James could be a law unto herself and it confused the hell out of him.

Crossing the hallway, he prepared to knock on her door. Worse, Dylan willingly placed his reputation on the line. If Ryoko answered, she wouldn't be able to keep the fact he came looking for Kallan a secret. Luc would put the two events in the correct order and they'd be teased unmercifully. Yet Dylan felt compelled to find out what happed between them. With a sigh, he lifted his hand to announce his presence.

'Come in,' Kallan's tired voice floated through the open door. It sounded a little annoyed.

Standing beside her bed, kit neatly packed, a man Dylan had never seen before held her in an intimate embrace. Breaking away, Kallan looked surprised to see him. The expression in her eyes stating she didn't expect him but the interruption couldn't have come at a better time.

'Dylan,' taking another step toward her friend, Kallan flicked her gaze to the shower in warning. Water cascaded in the bathroom, indicating Ryoko's location within hearing distance. 'I'd like you to meet Aaron Daely, a friend from school. Aaron, this is my friend Dylan Beyda.'

'Hi,' the intelligent young man obviously didn't like what he saw between Kallan and this interloper, 'I'm actually Kallan's boyfriend.'

'That,' a dangerous tone Dylan had come to know entered Kallan's voice, 'is not completely true.'

'We never broke up,' he returned, 'before you shipped out. I've come a long way to see you Kallan James. Your family expected you home for leave two month ago.'

'A survival exercise, sprung on us at the last moment, forced most of us to cancel our leave,' Dylan offered earnestly. 'I managed a few days with my family in Sydney. It might only be two hour flight but they're infrequent so I lost most of it. Kallan had a lot further to travel.'

'I explained all this to my father,' Kallan added, her anger still aimed at Aaron, 'so you knew I had no intention of coming home. Even if I did, it would have been to see my family.'

'Kal,' he attempted.

'Don't call me that,' she erupted, 'it's not my name. Aaron,' sucking in several sharp breaths she got her temper under control, 'I explained this to you before I left. I never had any intention of continuing our relationship after school. It didn't even get much further than friends.'

'Your interest has always been the Thunderbirds,' he almost spat the accusation.

'You've known that since we turned thirteen,' Kallan softened her voice, trying to understand the bigger picture, 'I've never hidden my ultimate goal from anyone. What's really happening, Aaron? Why are you here?'

With the argument, she'd moved another step away from him and a step closer to the cadet closely watching their showdown. Looking between them, Aaron noticed cohesiveness, one he'd never shared with Kallan. 'Are you dating someone here at the academy?' he questioned, 'are you dating him?'

'I have a weekend pass,' Kallan chose to ignore the allegation. Not for Aaron's sake but the chance Ryoko might overhear the conversation. Going to her bunk, she picked up her rucksack and a small overnight bag. Slinging the backpack over her shoulder, she stated in an icy tone, 'one of only two granted per semester. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave because my transport departs within the hour. Dylan and I will escort you to the main entrance.'

'I'll come with you,' Aaron offered, crowding out the silent individual watching what should have been a private discussion, 'on your leave so we can discuss this.'

'There is,' Kallan ground out between clenched teeth, 'nothing to discuss.'

'I think,' Dylan managed to let Kallan walk past him, before confronting the insensible man, 'the lady has made it obvious she'd like you to leave her alone.'

'You going to make me,' Aaron challenged.

'Dylan,' Kallan turned at the door, apology in her sorrowful gaze, 'it's not worth your reputation. Just walk with me to the main entrance.'

The warning came just in time. Ryoko stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her still wet body. She'd planned her weekend without a roommate very carefully. However she'd change it in a heartbeat to have Cadet Beyda in her bed.

'We need to go, Aaron,' Dylan prompted, the young Irish man gawking at the apparition before him. 'I think we've enjoyed enough of the young ladies charms.'

'I know you're interested,' Ryoko purred, her eyes giving out messages aimed at Dylan, 'underneath that cool exterior.'

Leading Aaron out of the room, Dylan didn't answer the obvious invitation. Making sure he walked beside his friend, never quite touching Kallan, his body language warned the other man to keep his distance. Kallan reiterated the message by handing Dylan her Academy kit to carry. None of them said another word until they'd well and truly exited the Academy grounds.

'I'd like to say,' Kallan kept the young man at least arm's length away, 'it been nice to see you, but that would be a lie. Good bye, Aaron. I wish you well in your future.'

Stunned, he tried to get the words out. Suddenly the fury came from a deep well. 'I've heard about the antics between students here. That woman even provided a practical demonstration. This isn't you, Kallan. It's not who you've been brought up to be.'

'No,' she agreed, 'it's not. That's why I don't. We never became romantically involved because I'm too focused on my goals. I'm with someone now who understands that, who understand me and what I need from a friendship.'

'With someone,' Aaron choked, finally appreciating the subtle undercurrent.

He'd never staked a claim. He'd played by Kallan's rules and kept his distance except when sharing intimacy. They kept their ruse of close friends with everyone until it'd become a habit. This time he couldn't help his actions. Stepping behind Kallan, into her personal space, Dylan positioned a warm, gentle palm on each shoulder.

'With someone,' Dylan stated, making his declaration obvious. 'Thank you for being so concerned for Kallan's welfare. I believe we have it in hand.'

Face contorted with surprise, followed by hurt and confusion, they waited for the final outcome. Watching the young man take the defeat valiantly, anger wared with capitulation. He walked away, glancing back at them several times. When he'd disappeared completely, Dylan, keeping one hand on Kallan's shoulder, led her to Virgil Park.

'Want to tell me about it,' he offered softly aware of the limited time.

'I agreed to one date a few weeks before leaving school,' green eyes searching for understanding. Dylan couldn't comprehend unless she opened up about her childhood. 'The Daely's have lived in the same village as the James for at least the last three generations. Aaron and I grew up together. His family helped in the tidal wave clean up, the one where I saw TB-4.'

'You mother planed for her daughter to marry the nice Irishman next door,' Dylan recalled an earlier conversation on this very bench, 'and that's what drove him to visit you. Hope for the future he thought both your families wanted. It's going to cause problems when you next go home, Kallan, especially if they know about us.'

'That's why I didn't take up your offer to go to Sydney,' she explained. 'I don't want to have to explain this to anyone, for it to mean any more than we've assigned it. I don't want my family or yours hoping or expecting something that will never eventuate. I wanted to go to Sydney but accompanying you after just getting out of the infirmary, would have sent the wrong signals.'

'Maybe to your family,' Dylan chastised quietly, 'you've never met mine so don't judge them by the same set of archaic rules you've been brought up with.' They should have talked about this before. 'We'd better get you to your launch,' he sighed, standing up and pulling her with him. He understood, although a small part regretted not being able to openly acknowledge their closeness, to become intimate without having to plan it. 'It won't wait for ever and you're not likely to get another weekend pass for months.'

Pulling something out of her bag, Kallan handed over her portable data pad. The smile reached his eyes as he read the contents. 'You've got enough clothing and supplies in that bag for the entire weekend,' Dylan asked, shocked at the level of her planning 'for the both of us.'

'Who needs clothing,' she winked. 'Let's get going, Dylan, before we miss our boat ride into the sunset and a tropical island destination,' she mimicked Bruce's Australian accent and his words from eight weeks earlier, 'looks like we get to spend some quality time together, Cadet Beyda.'

'Here I was,' he commented sarcastically, 'thinking you'd changed your mind about squandering any of it with me.'

'Never,' Kallan grabbed his hand, leading him toward the pier and the small academy launch she'd managed to book for the weekend, 'just took some time and favours planning two uninterrupted days to enjoy each other. Remind me to thank Aaron.' Looking at her curiously, Dylan's brown orbs asked why. 'Luc thinks you're out on a date so when you don't come home for the entire weekend and he works out it's your birthday, your reputation will do the rest. My previous male friend showing up, well, Ryoko will take care of that.'

'We're set,' Dylan's managed a rare smile, 'let's go.'


	9. Change of Plan

'Commodore,' the secretary stuttered as an impressive older man in full uniform appeared on his communications tri-D.

'Is the Academy Commander available,' he asked politely.

'One moment please,' Lt Villalba requested, recognising the individual on sight. His boss took the call immediately.

'Commodore Gilbert Beyda,' Commander Tobias Sellheim greeted his old friend. 'It's been a while.'

'My position here in Hawaii doesn't allow me the freedom to visit Arcology often,' he returned, 'except when the Federation Council calls for a personal report.'

'How is the IRO's oceanology department these days?' the Commander smirked, understanding the political pressure they both toiled under.

'Busy as usual,' Gilbert smiled, 'but no more than you, I expect. I remember when we were the students. The Tracey's only just expanded their operation to take in a very select few young men like us fifty years ago. I recall my "Academy" years with you fondly, my friend. How things have changed in the intervening years.'

'I'm afraid there are few who remember those days,' Tobias Sellheim offered, 'who understand what we went through to become part of the newly expanded IRO.'

'How is my grandson doing in that fancy Academy,' shifting the conversation to his reason for his call, Gilbert reminisced, 'I had hoped he'd listened to my stories and learnt his lessons from an old man's mistakes.'

Laughing heartily, Sellheim managed, 'I believe he's much easier to handle than you ever where. Dedication has put him almost at the top of his class, unlike you and your son.'

'Almost?' The Commodore questioned, obviously intrigued by the statement.

'We have female cadets now,' Sellheim teased, 'and they often out preform their male counterparts.'

'You're telling me, my grandson's been bested by a girl,' Gilbert spluttered with a scowl.

'Afraid so,' the twinkle in Tobias eyes continued to torment his old friend. 'Gets better, Cadet Beyda and Cadet James appear to be friends, competitors and companions in almost everything. We've actually had to separate them this semester to establish how they cope individually. It doesn't seem to make a difference. They both perform well in anything that's thrown at them.'

'When we were at the academy,' Gilbert rubbed his chin, the glint on an idea forming in his brown orbs, 'a female companion meant something a whole lot different.'

Openly chuckling, Sellheim advised, 'that still happens, often between my cadets. We tend to turn a blind eye unless it's causing issues, especially when the participants are inconspicuous enough to hide it from the rest of the academy population.'

'Are you suggesting…' Beyda's intelligent mind made its own links.

'I'm not suggesting anything, just informing you what occurs here on occasion. Why are you calling old friend,' unable to keep his subtle humour, Tobias turned serious.

'It's my grandson's birthday this weekend,' the Commodore stated. 'Commander Marc Beyda and his wife Louise are attending a meeting at Arcology next week after spending the weekend in Hawaii. It would be nice to have the entire family together and celebrate.'

'So,' Tobias made him spell out the request. The long standing friendship allowing the senior IRO officers to indulge each other, 'what are you asking of me?'

'A weekend pass,' Beyda ground out, his expression stating he played along. They both owed each other too many favours over the years.

'You're a little late,' Tobias offered, looking up his computer system.

'Late?' that shocked Gilbert.

'Already been requested, process and granted,' Sellheim laughed, 'it appears…'

'He's not alone,' Beyda scowled, 'is he?'

'I'd say someone else had the same idea,' the Academy Commander tormented with a sly smile. 'It appears his good friend applied for leave yesterday along with a requisition for an Academy launch. Both were granted this morning.'

'I've just landed at the aerodrome,' Commodore Gilbert Beyda complained.

'I'd say that's presumptuous of you,' Tobias laughed at his friends' expense, 'and the young man's already made birthday plans.' Knowing Gilbert, he would have arrived in his official air transport with room for six passengers. At a guess, Marc and Louise Beyda would be aboard with their youngest son, Danny for the family festivities. Tapping a few keys, Sellheim tracked the pair of cadets via their wrist communicators. 'You'll find them at pier six on the west side. While you get your ancient bones down there, I'll have word sent that permission for the launch has been cancelled.'

'Thank you,' Gilbert offered humbly, before asking, 'permission to this bird on the water and collect my grandson.'

'Just another one you own me,' Tibias smiled, his fingers sending out immediate instructions. 'You might like to equal the score by looking Cadet James over this weekend,' he hinted, 'as a possible candidate for your service. Her aim is TB-4 which will require at least one year in the oceanography service. I have no intention of cancelling her leave when she'd worked hard this year. I'll send the report from the JemoIsland survival training operation. It makes for interesting reading.'

'So I've heard,' raising an eyebrow, Beyda commented with both amusement and astonishment, 'astute girl, by the sounds of it!'

'You'll get the chance to find out first hand over the next few days. Treat her nicely, old friend, if any of my female cadets deserved to reach their goals, Kallan James would be at the top of my list,' Tobias made his wishes known before signing out.

'Didn't quite go the way you wanted, Dad,' Marc Beyda held back the chuckle.

'I told you, Gil,' his daughter in law added, 'to expect an addition to our party. It's what Dylan's not saying about this girl that's telling.'

'He never says anything about any girl,' Gilbert complained as the pilot announced their approach to pier six.

'Dylan,' Kallan pointed out the approaching official hovercraft, 'I think our leave just got cancelled.'

'We've got bigger problems than that,' he returned, indicating the private water plane pulling up to the dock behind them.

'That's the IRO's Hawaiian station's private vehicle,' she stated, astounded, 'flying the Commodores' personal flag. I'm going to have to serve time there…' Looking to her friend, two seemingly unrelated facts clashed in her brain. He gave her time to work out the enigma. 'Three generations that would make The Commodore…'

'My grandfather,' Dylan confirmed, watching the man in question alight the transport. Saluting alerted Kallan to his presence.

'We have reservations for dinner in Honolulu at seven,' Gilbert Beyda's tone made the comment sound like an order, 'so the two of you need to take your seats on the double.'

'Commodore,' Kallan challenged. Before she could extract an explanation, Dylan laid a hand on her forearm. His expression entreating she play along with the older man's request. She understood only too well. This man held her future in his hands.

In a calculated move, Dylan slid his hand into Kallan's, closing his fingers in a gesture of solidarity. Glaring at his grandfather he stated calmly, 'we're officially on leave and have plans.'

'So I understand,' Gilbert tried not to smile at pair openly displaying their righteous anger. 'Consider them changed in location not cancelled completely. You'll both be spending the weekend in Hawaii, returning on an IRO transport Sunday night with Commander Beyda and his family.'

'This isn't appropriate,' Kallan hedged, remembering the conversation in Virgil Park less than twenty minutes earlier.

Squeezing her hand before she tried to pull away, Dylan lent in, requesting in a whisper, 'trust me.' Picking up their weekend kit, he led Kallan onto the transport after his grandfather. 'You've been given an opportunity to secure part of your training towards TB-4,' he whispered, 'don't waste it because this goes against your code of honour.'

'At what cost,' Kallan returned, eyes shining in indignation.

'There's always a cost,' Dylan stated sagely, attempting to calm her ruffled feathers, 'that's why we started this. The challenges have changed, not disappeared entirely. Let's use this to your advantage.'

'You must be Kallan,' Louise tried to make the girl comfortable as the Commodore's personal aid indicated the seat opposite. Attempting to hide her nervousness, it shone through her green gaze which returned to her companion periodically, looking for support and direction. Dylan slid in next to his friend, smiling encouragement. 'My son spoke of you last time he came home on leave. I have to thank you for your quick action. I believe it saved his life.'

'Yes, Ma'am,' she offered politely. Trying to find a topic of conversation, she hit on the photo by Dylan's bed. 'I've seen the photo of you and Danny Dylan keeps in his room.'

The comment caught Marc Beyda's attention, although his wife didn't show any expression at the confession. 'Please call me Louise. I can't stand all that military pomp. I believe my husband wouldn't have been in that picture. He'd already left for Sydney by the time it'd been taken.'

Kallan responded with a nod before looking out the window. Seated next to her, Dylan offered his silent support, his fingers still entwined in hers. Taking over the conversation, Cadet James listened for the remainder of the twenty minute flight.

'Do you have a something to wear this evening,' Louise managed to separate Dylan and his companion while disembarking from the plane. 'Our family visits Hawaii so often, we keep enough clothing so we don't have to pack. I expect you didn't have the same opportunity.'

'No,' Kallan tried not to sound embarrassed. 'I don't have much call for civilian clothing at the academy.'

'Just at the academy,' Louise questioned in a carefully neutral tone. 'I get the feeling you're much more comfortable not expressing your femininity in general.' Receiving a stunned expression, Mrs Beyda decided to take matters into her hands. 'Dylan said you have four brothers. That must have been challenging while growing up.'

As Kallan nodded her agreement, Louise called to her husband, 'you boy's go back to the house. We'll meet you at the restaurant in an hour.' Before anyone could protest, Louise steered the young woman towards the autocab rank. Naming a shopping mall in the middle of Honolulu, they arrived at their destination ten minutes later.

Treading cautiously, Louise Beyda handled Kallan with a mixture of friendly respect and understanding. It kept the young woman constantly confused. Obviously she expected a very different reaction to her inclusion in the family party. Remembering the limited information Dylan imparted, Louise suspected she knew the cause. Irish decent, practicing Catholic family, female and first born must create issues in an environment as morally different as the academy.

'I never completed my academy training,' Louise offered once the polite conversation ran out. Standing before a rack of clothing in her favourite store, she picked out a halter necked, backless dress in green and white. It would suit Kallan's stature and colouring. Adding it to her selections, she maintained the conversation. 'Marc and I had been together over two years when Dylan announced his presence. I deferred my course in administrative support. I never wanted officer training for myself. Then my husband's career took us away from Arcology. Going back never became an option.'

'Do you regret it,' Kallan found the word spilling out.

'Not for a single second,' Louise smiled, 'but I don't advise it for you. Your goals and aspirations are much more far reaching than mine ever where. I'd always wanted a husband and family. If you haven't made plans to prevent consequences, then I suggest you do.' The shy and slightly embarrassed expression answered that question for Louise.

Changing the subject, one she had every intention of perusing a little later, Mrs Beyda called an assistant over. 'The Kallan would like to try this on,' she indicated the dress. Handing over a datapad, Louise indicated, 'we'll take these as well. I want this to wear to dinner tonight.'

'Is the young ladies dress for this evening too,' the assistant asked.

'Yes,' Louise smiled, 'so she might need apparel to go with it.'

'It's perfect for you,' the assistant enthused several minutes later. She'd run between the two women. Now in Kallan's change room, she'd been surprised at the transformation. 'If you're going to wear this now, you'll need to put these shoes on. They'll suit your outfit and casual dress code here in Hawaii.'

Not sure how to answer the statement, Kallan actually looked at herself in the mirror. The skirt came down to her knee, however she worried about the lack of support. She wouldn't be able to wear a bra with the dress which made her very self-conscious. The slightly raised strappy sandal completed her new experience.

'I agree,' Louise appeared at the change room door, 'it is perfect for you. The green brings out the colour in your eyes and the design shows off your attributes without being revealing. Please have the rest delivered.' Handing the girl a credit chip, the assistant left quickly.

'Why are you doing this?' Kallan asked, utilizing the opportunity to be alone with Dylan's mother.

'You're in our care,' Louise explained, seriously. 'I feel responsible for interrupting the weekend you planned. As to looking your best, a woman should always attempt that. You didn't bring the tools with you, so it becomes our problem. If this change in your attire attracts a little male attention along the way, well, men aren't the only ones who needed their ego validated occasionally.'

'That's not reason enough to require my presence on a family holiday.' Kallan spluttered, fearing the fallout.

'If I gave you the choice,' Louise managed to keep her tone light while scrutinising the girl, 'between sharing Dylan's room or forcing him into Danny's…' Kallan's expression gave away her decision. 'That's what I thought.'

'Dylan is a very self-contained individual with a ridged moral and ethical code. It comes from being third generation IRO officer, as I'm sure you realise. He'll play by the rules you've set in this relationship because it suits him at the moment. If it becomes too much or places his morality, or yours, in question, then he'll feel the need to stake a claim.' Watching for a response, Louise understood Kallan already experienced this facet of her son's personality. 'It won't be a grand gesture, just something as simple as holding your hand when you consider it inappropriate, a less than casual touch to attract your attention or standing up to someone in authority, like his grandfather. It won't matter if he tarnishes his reputation, so long as yours isn't damaged.'

'I know,' Kallan whispered, remembering Dylan's response to Aaron.

'Dylan hates deceit, in any form but especially with his family. So I know which room my son will choose and I understand the reasons why. He won't consider it the issue you do. By the time we get home, your weekend kit will be stored in Dylan's room. You might be young but you both have desires which need satisfying. I'm not expecting any declarations, now or in the future, it's not what either of you want or need. You've both got too far to travel. I do, however understand the reasons behind you're pairing off,' Louise waited for her response. The expression deep in the young woman's eyes displayed her understanding.

'Why the dress,' Kallan wondered, accepting Louise Beyda's sentiments.

'Denying your femininity, it's not the right way to achieve your goal,' Louise counselled. Gathering some of Kallan's hair into a knot, she pinned it back with a clip she's noticed. A small amount of coral lipstick and she considered her job done. 'You're a young and very beautiful woman. You need to embrace it, to empower yourself as a complete person if you want to succeed. There will be a lot of young girls holding you up as someone to be emulated when you're the first female Thunderbird Captain. Don't let it be at the expense of beating the men by becoming one of them.'

'Thank you,' Kallan managed, astounded by the understanding.

'Your mother,' Louise hinted, 'doesn't understand the road you've chosen. Her life has been very different to mine, and this family. We accept you for who you are and as Dylan's partner because, even if you can't see it, it makes my son happy. Now let's go to dinner and show these men how well you clean up.'


	10. Vacation

'Mrs Beyda,' the concierge greeted the two women standing in the entry of the casually understated restaurant, 'you're party is waiting for you in the lounge.'

'Thank you,' Louise nodded, guiding the young woman at her side as she moved into the bar.

'You come here often,' Kallan quipped, her trademark humour beginning to return as she became surer of herself and the situation.

'Every Friday evening we're in Hawaii,' Louise smiled, 'which is quite often. It's become somewhat of a family tradition. The Commodore,' a chuckle escaped her at Kallan's alarmed expression, 'even after twenty years I still think of my father-in-law that way, has a standing reservation weather or not the rest of the family dances attendance on him.'

'I see you've been shopping,' Marc Beyda commented with an amused smile.

Noticing his wife coming towards the group, he'd stood to greet them. The Commander's openly admiring gaze sweeping both women. While Louise took it as her right, Kallan found the attention disconcerting. Blushing, the male response outside her normal experience, she discovered her coping mechanisms to be non-existent. Once again out of her depth, the younger woman didn't quite know what to expect or how to behave.

'I'd say,' an older lady commented, a hint of Irish accent in her words, 'the results are stunning. Then again you always had a way with fashion, Louise.'

'Wow,' Danny's eyes almost popped out of his head, his voice cutting off his grandmothers, 'your friend sure looks like a real girl out of uniform.'

'She does, Danny,' Dylan said going to Kallan's side. He'd never seen her dressed in anything so feminine. The transformation made him appreciate his friend in a completely new way. Placing a hand on the middle of her back, he realised the lack of material left her skin exposed. Her shudder in response to his light touch intrigued him. 'You call a young lady beautiful,' he teased easily, comfortable with his family scrutiny, 'when she goes to all the trouble of getting dressed up.'

'Thank you,' she blushed furiously, unable to acknowledge the appreciation in his gaze. Finding a small amount of her usual quick wit, Kallan managed, 'for the backhanded compliment.'

'Kallan,' Dylan placed a finger under her chin, forcing her gaze to his, 'you look stunning. Now I'd like to formally introduce you to the family before Pop insists we go through for dinner. We didn't really get an opportunity on the flight.' Returning his attention to the rest of the group, Dylan staked his claim by announcing proudly, 'I'd like you to meet my partner, Kallan James.'

That brought Kallan's questioning gaze to his face. Unwilling to hide the relationship between them, just as his mother stated, Dylan openly acknowledged it. Allowing his fingers to trace small circles on her bare skin, kept her off balance and unwilling to correct his statement.

'You obviously know my mother, Louise,' he continued without missing a beat. 'You've met my Father, Marc and Grandfather, Gilbert on the flight from the Academy. Finally my Nanna, Dorathea and...'

'Danny,' Kallan found a fond smile for the ten year old at her side. 'Dylan's told me a lot about you.'

'He did?' eyes the size of saucers, the young man's tone stated he didn't believe a word.

'Ah ha,' Kallan nodded, green orbs twinkling. 'How did you're science project go? Dylan said you worked on it together when he went home.'

Cheeks stained red, the boy mumbled something. When their wait person interrupted, indicating their table to be ready, Danny looked relieved. Standing, the Commodore offered his arm to his wife, leading the others into the dining room.

'Are you going to offer me your arm,' Kallan asked the stunned boy about to trail after his parents. Looking over at his brother, Dylan's hand still gracing the middle of her back, she subtlety teased, 'a girl likes to be escorted by two hansom gentlemen.'

They reached the table, Gilbert attempting to arrange the seating to his liking. Clearing his throat when Dylan pulled out Kallan's chair, he indicated the place beside him. Danny, about to sit on the other side, looked to his mother for instruction.

'I'm not on duty now, Pop,' Dylan explained with good humour, taking the indicated seat. 'Although you can do me a favour tomorrow,' raising an eyebrow at his grandson, the younger man continued, 'I'd like to take Kallan scuba diving at Whaler's cove.'

'Can I come too,' Danny pleaded.

'Sure,' Dylan offered, 'if Pop lets us have the boat and the gear.'

'Have you got your skippers ticket yet?' The Commodore demanded, glaring at the two young people beside him.

'You,' Dylan answered, 'taught me.'

Kallan and Dylan needed the qualification to gain access to the academy launch they'd planned to borrow over the weekend rendering the question superfluous. Both took their turns on the honour roll jaunts, guiding the boat to or from Arcology. Living by the water most of their lives, they'd had constant contact with pleasure craft and gained their tickets as soon as possible.

'I'll accompany them, Dad,' Marc offered, unsure of the significance his father attributed to the question, 'that way Danny can be my buddy and get some boating experience.' Turning his attention to Kallan, he asked, 'you dive?'

'Yes,' Kallan replied, easily drawn into the conversation. It seemed a safe enough topic. 'A group of cadets go out almost every weekend to the islands surrounding Arcology. We try to dive once a month.'

'You're on the honour roll?' Marc questioned, understanding the significance.

'Yes,' she responded.

'And you Dylan?' Gilbert demanded, aware only one or two freshmen made it to the exclusive club.

'Afraid so,' he responded, 'but not as long as Kallan. She'd only been at the academy two weeks when the senior class President invited her to join.'

'If you hadn't been so busy,' she paused, suddenly realising the company. Dylan's brown orbs dared her to continue, 'entertaining the local female population, I'm sure Terry would have asked you before the task got handed to me.'

Gilbert grunted, Louise chuckled and Marc commented, 'that sounds like my son.'

'Where'd you learnt to dive,' Gilbert addressed Kallan, his voice gruff.

Unsure of his grandfather's intention, Dylan moved closer to Kallan. One arm resting on the back of her chair in a preparatory manner, as though he could protect her, he glared at the older man. Answering with a look that suggested she could take care of herself, she understood the Commodore meant to test her metal. Finally feeling in her element, Kallan took the challenged head on. She battled gender biases and stereotypes all her life.

'There's not much opportunity in Ireland,' she commented reasonably. 'My family lives in the northwest corner, so I had to travel to the North Sea and train with the rescue squad. One of my cousins is stationed there so I managed to get my open water, deep sea and night dive qualifications in the same week.'

'You're a brave girl,' Gilbert stated. His opinion increased as her tenacity and determination to follow her goals with little support became glaringly obvious. Standing up to him like this, impressed the older man, proving she wouldn't cave into misplaced male attitudes. 'Learning to dive is difficult enough. In the subarctic waters of the North Sea, that takes some dedication.'

'I've logged almost a hundred hours in the North Atlantic in preparation for my Dive Master. So I hope that demonstrates my fortitude,' Kallan responded carefully, 'because I'm going to need it to become the first female Thunderbird Captain.'

Taken back by the resolve, the fire in her green eyes, Gilbert once again grunted. Marc smiled at his father's antics, admiring his son's choice. She'd stood up to the old tyrant and begrudgingly earned his respect. He could see why they'd developed such a close and intimate relationship.

'Which county do you hail from, Kallan?' Dorathea asked, changing the direction of the conversation. It acted as a warning to her husband, to leave the girl alone.

'Donegal,' she responded, intrigued when the older woman continued the conversation in Gaelic.

'I grew up in Mayo,' Dorathea announced. 'My sister and youngest brother still live in Ireland. Like many Irish, the rest of the family immigrated or married abroad.'

'Most of my cousins have spread their wings,' Kallan grinned. 'The opportunities are still limited in the old country, especially the rural sector.'

'Your immediately family,' fascinated, the older woman understood more than she let on, 'still live the old way?'

'My mother grew up in Canada, of Irish parents. She made the transition to village life easily. My brother's,' hesitating, Kallan tried to find the words, 'all love the easy pace of the country.' Returning to English when she realised they'd cut off conversation, she stated, 'Dylan's probably told you I have four younger brothers. Cathol wants to be a country doctor. The twins will stay on the family farm and Seamus will make a great teacher.'

'So,' Dorathea laughed, 'they'll all stay in the village, marry local girls and live happily ever after.'

'That's what my mother would like,' Kallan couldn't keep her usual nature from shining through. She'd taken an instant liking to the Commodore's wife. Something in her open demeanour induced trust. 'Although, once Seamus goes to teachers college, I doubt she's going to have a much control over him as the other boys.'

'Or you?' Dorathea asked, amused.

'My mother would say,' Kallan agreed 'that she's never had any control over me.'

The conversation moved on. Dinner arrived. Each time the wine bottle did the rounds, Kallan refused and Dylan stuck to water. Neither drank at the academy, nor attended the mostly out of control parties unless forced too. It seemed the night would end soon and Kallan couldn't wait. Although she'd enjoyed the evening more than expected, she needed to get up and expend some energy. Dylan seemed just as restless beside her. The adults decided on coffee but refused desert, making the young couple share a look of desperation.

'Dance,' Dylan asked as a four piece band started to play.

Nodding they headed off to become the first couple on the floor. Soon joined by others, Marc watched his son closely. Taking the young woman into his arms, she went without protest. The fitted together as if they'd done this many times before.

'What do you think?' he asked his wife.

'We'll be seeing more of this girl,' Louise stated easily. 'Dylan's very comfortable with her and Kallan with him.'

'I disagree,' Dorathea chimed in. The Commodore's expression asked her to explain. 'Oh I'm not saying they don't care for each other, because it's very obvious they do. Right now, the pair of them believes this to be a friendship based on likeminded aspirations and far reaching goals. They've entered into this to avoid romantic entanglements, especially Kallan who's constricted by parental morals and expectations. Believe me I've come from the same ridged society. She can't and won't act as freely with her own family. This is a departure for her and she's only just coming to terms with her femininity. At the moment she believes she'll fall in love when her careers established and she's ready for romance.'

'You believe her to be using Dylan?' Marc asked his mother.

'Does that,' Louise indicated the dancing pair, 'look like a girl using our son?'

'You think she's in love with him but not willing to admit it,' confused, he attempted to work his way through his mother's and wife's thoughts.

'Not at all,' Dorathea looked stern. 'This bond will last the entire length of the Academy, maybe a year or two beyond. Then their training programs will separate them, as it must if they want to follow their dream and stay focused. They'll still be in contact, still be the very best of friends. They may try relationships which will be destined to fail. When attention is off reaching the Thunderbird team, when they've achieved their goal's, that's when they'll realise what they mean to each other. What they've always meant to each other. We've about ten years to wait.'

'I'm not sure I completely agree,' Louise added. 'Dylan's open acknowledgement, he's aware of the potential but keeps it well hidden because it's what Kallan wants and needs right now. He's the more reckless of the two, while she'll keep her own council, fighting the battles that need fighting with her level headedness. She's not likely to change her mind easily. Somewhere along the line, Dylan's moral judgement will force him to make a rash decision. He'll either be hurt and Kallan will be the one to rescue him, or his rash actions will get her injured. That'll form the catalyst.'

'That,' Gilbert reminded the others at the table, 'has already happened. I read the JemoIsland report while you went shopping this evening.'

'We flew to the academy infirmary,' Marc nodded, understand his father's point of view, 'and saw Dylan at his worst.'

'I find that hard to believe,' Gilbert stated, recalling the crash landing his grandson hadn't walked away from without the aid of his friend, Bill Watson.

'By morning,' Louise stated, 'he wouldn't have needed a medivac but a retrieval team. The medical staff said Kallan actions saved his life. She stayed with him the entire time it took us to get to Arcology.'

'You didn't meet her then?' Dorathea asked.

Louise shook her head. 'Dylan wanted her to come to Sydney on leave but she didn't think it appropriate. Given what had occurred, Kallan wanted him to spend time recovering with his family.'

Looking please, Dorathea suggested, 'when you get on the plane Sunday night, mark my words you'll see a change in them.' Indicating the entwined pair on the dance floor, she smiled. 'Gone will be the carefree young lovers we'll be subject to this weekend. Once in their uniform and on the way back to the Academy, it'll be like it never happened.'

'That,' Louise agreed 'is because we accept this for what it is.'

'We thought we'd walk back along the beach,' Dylan stated, returning to his chair half an hour later. 'It's a beautiful night and I'd like to show Kallan the way the city lights up in the distance.'

'It's six kilometres to the house,' Dorathea challenged, keeping the knowing gleam from her eye.

'We'll be home by midnight,' Dylan grinned, 'just leave the patio door open to my usual room if you oldies need to get your beauty rest.'

They walked out of the restaurant and onto the sand in silence. One of Kallan's hands held her new shoes, the other surrounded by the warmth of Dylan's palm. At the halfway point, she finally found the courage to speak.

'I feel like I'm in a fairy tale,' she commented, 'Cinderella, all dressed up for the ball but the clocks about to strike midnight and reality is going to come crashing down on me.'

He'd waited for the opportunity all night. Kallan wouldn't appreciate the intimacy in front of his family, so he'd created the occasion on this lonely stretch of beach in the moonlight. Folding her into his embrace, Dylan let his fingers explore the extent of her backless dress. Palm at the back of her head, he tilted it to just the right angle. Dylan's lips, the only thing that came crashing down, demanded entry.

A slender hand curled into his dark locks, pulling him closer. Kallan allowed her other limb to feel her favourite part of him. Taking one cheek in her grasp, she squeezed gently. She'd always enjoyed a firm derriere on a man and she considered this the best example she'd ever seen. At the same moment, her tongue gave in to the battle, allowing Dylan uninterrupted exploration of her mouth.

Breaking apart before they took things too far they stood with foreheads touching. 'Reality will come soon enough, Cinderella,' he teased, 'so let's enjoy every minute and worry about life later.'

'I can't believe how easily your family has accepted me, accepted this,' astounded, Kallan looked into Dylan's smiling eyes. 'Your mother, she didn't hold anything back this afternoon. I can't believe she's asked where I wanted to sleep, like I actually had a choice.'

'Whatever it takes,' Dylan grinned, 'to get you into my bed. Coming home to Sydney on leave wouldn't have caused the issues you thought.'

'I've finally come to understand what you tried to say earlier tonight,' she interrupted him, apology in her expression.

'Come on Kallan, I don't want to waste any more time battling your insecurities when we only have forty-eight hours,' Dylan started them moving towards the Commodores house. 'This isn't Ireland, the rules you grew up with don't apply and you don't have to hide the fact we're sleeping together for reasons of our own that we don't need to explain to anyone.'

'Dylan,' Kallan asked tentatively, 'what does your mother do?'

Unable to hide his mirth from his chocolate eyes, he stated, 'she's a psychologist, just like my grandmother.'


	11. The Return

'Ready,' Dylan asked, holding out his hand.

Ignoring the offered limb, Kallan nodded. Making a move to walk out of the room, she picked up her pack. Dressed in academy uniform, the carefree young woman of the last two days disappeared. Dylan sighed, capturing her arm as she passed.

'Kallan,' his eye's pleaded to keep the relaxed atmosphere they'd enjoyed over the weekend just a little longer.

'In a little over an hour,' she answered reasonably, 'we'll be back to our normal lives. This,' she indicated his room, 'as been wonderful, better than I expected…'

'But,' he finished for her, 'it stops now.'

'Have you changed your mind?' Kallan suddenly felt on shaky ground.

They'd kept public displays of affection to a bare minimum but not completely hidden from Dylan's family. It'd be too easy to forget their surroundings on returning to the academy and give away the extent of their relationship. Swimming together, they could touch and play without fear of being scrutinized. Pairing off, spending time alone hadn't drawn a comment. Holding hands became natural when no teased or stared. Saying good night and then disappearing into Dylan's room expected with the bond they shared. She'd become comfortable with the arrangement, almost too comfortable. Changing into her uniform made Kallan face reality.

'Would it be so bad,' Dylan challenged, 'to keep this level of freedom?'

'Yes,' Kallan hissed her anger building. 'You agreed to this so we could both keep our focus. We haven't opened a data file this entire weekend. I've got three assignments I need to complete once we get back to Arcology.'

'You would have had that,' Dylan reminded reasonably, 'if we'd spent the weekend island hopping.'

Taking her assigned data tablet from her kit, Kallan's expression denied the statement. She'd intended to spend at least a few hours each day studying. Instead she'd been distracted by the golden sand, the spectacular coral and bright friendly fish. Then Dylan's mother and grandmother colluded to take her shopping, again. Her kit contained several outfits, unsuitable for the academy but able to be worn around Arcology. They brought out a softer, more feminine side of her personality, one she'd been pleasantly surprised to discover. There had been long talks with Commander and Commodore Beyda about her goals and aspirations. They'd listened, offering suggestions and pointing out weaknesses in her plans. Kallan James felt heard and validated by Dylan's family. It also made her sad, displaying the dichotomy between his family and her own.

'I need to regain my focus. This,' she softened her tone as a hand pointed out everything, 'has been like a fairy tale. I've felt like Cinderella accompanying the prince to his castle, accepted by the royal family as an equal. I've been dressed to go to the ball, given opportunities I'd never expected and I've enjoyed it. Now I have to return to reality where a look or a touch will start rumours I don't want to spend the time or energy fighting.'

'Bring this out in the open,' Dylan started, Kallan's rapid change in expression should have stopped him from saying anything more, 'would create a sensation for a while but it'd die down eventually. People would accept it without a second thought.'

'You want to change the basis of our friendship?' she queried, her tone deadly.

'No,' Dylan accepted the rules they'd agreed to by removing his palm.

For the first time he really considered the fortitude of the woman before him. She'd said he'd never met anyone with the same strength of character and beliefs the night they'd finally slept together. She'd honoured his need to be truthful with his family, to acknowledge their partnership openly even though it went against her better judgement.

Now Dylan Beyda needed to return the favour, reverting back to their previous friendship. Something inside rebelled, wanting to keep the easy sensuality they shared. He'd thought this being her first and so far only intimate relationship, Kallan might become a little more dependent, unable to hide the change, maybe even wanting to make it obvious. He'd been wrong and Dylan knew if he insisted, Kallan would walk away.

'Dylan,' she warned, 'you've never lied to me.'

That brought a smile to his face. 'I'm not going to start now. I'd like to make this more open, more public. I hate the sneaking around when we want to sleep together. I've prefer one of us didn't have to get up in the middle of the night and leave. There are time's I'd like sit next to you at the mess without wondering if it shows, or feeling disappointed when you chose to ignore the empty chair beside me.' Placing a finger on her lips before she could answer, he continued, 'I'd like to say, Kallan's sitting there because I enjoy the company of my best friend. I also understand your need to keep the rules we set, so I'm not going to ask you to re-evaluate them as much as I might want too.'

'Thank you,' Kallan said, removing his finger. Pulling his head down, she demanded he take her lips with his. Once again her need drove the contact as tongues tangled and breath became short.

'Sorry,' Louise smirked opening the door. They'd taken so long, the Commodore sent her in to extract the pair. 'I thought you'd be ready.'

'We are,' Dylan replied with a sad smile, pulling away. The next time he touched his friend, they'd be back in the Academy, most probably in his room, hiding from their fellow cadets. His friend would set the timetable, allowing her to feel back in control of her life. Picking up Kallan's kit, he took the data pad from her hand. Stowing it, they walked out of the room side by side.

Dorathea noticed the change immediately and smirked. It proved her point. Catching the eye of her daughter in law, they swapped knowing expressions. Professionally they'd considered the relationship, deciding it to be appropriate and fitting, if somewhat atypical under the circumstances. That didn't mean they approved personally or considered it the most appropriate solution. They'd allow the friendship to continue in the current form, with subtle attempts to soften Kallan's opinions and attitudes.

'I've cancelled your vehicle,' Gilbert stated as they entered the living room. 'I decided to send you back in my launch which will be landing at the dock in ten minutes. Kallan, the pilot will let you off where we collected you.' Turning to his son, the Commodore announced, 'Dylan's not expected back at the Academy until tomorrow. He can disembark with the rest of the family at the aerodrome.'

'Thank you, Commodore,' Kallan walked over and shook his hand. He'd made returning to the academy easy for both of them. The gruff older man grew on her, just as his respect for the young cadet developed. 'I appreciate you inviting me this weekend.'

'I'll let you in on a secret,' he responded with a smile, 'The Academy Commander didn't give me a choice if I wanted my grandson's presence. You,' he emphasised, 'came as part of the package.'

Shocked, Kallan found speech useless. That meant, someone beside Dr Deegan knew about them, or at least strongly suspected. Commander Sellheim sanctioned the relationship, unofficially which shouldn't change anything and yet it did.

'I'm glad he forced the opportunity on me. You're welcome back next time you have leave. Maybe we can speak more about your long term plans and how best to achieve them, once I've had time to considered all the options,' he offered. Sellheim had been correct in his assessment of the girl. Commodore Gilbert Beyda intended to give her every opportunity, not just professionally, to be in his sphere of influence. 'You can even bring my grandson, that way we might get to see him occasionally.'

'Dylan's coming at the end of the Academy year for two weeks,' Marc grinned at his father. 'I'm going to the Nitroid Colony with Louise and Danny for a three month tour before bring the family here.' Facing his son, he goaded, 'unless you've been invited elsewhere?'

'That's,' Kallan hung her head, understanding the Commanders subtle hint, 'not an option.'

'Maybe my grandson and I will have to visit the old country,' Dorathea suggested, drawing Kallan away from the others while saying a private goodbye. 'It's been quite some time since I've seen my family and I'm sure he'll get bored with us old people for weeks on end.'

'If you get to Ireland,' Kallan looked into the green eyes of her countrywoman, 'I'd enjoy the chance to meet up with you.'

'Give Dylan your contact details before you go home,' Dorathea suggested, 'then if it's arranged, we'll be able to let you know. It's been many years since I visited Donegal.'

Standing to one side, she watched the family bid each other goodbye. The transport arrived and suddenly they found themselves on the dock attached to the Commodores residence. Piling into the plane, Kallan placed opposite Dylan, his family seated across the aisle in an attempt to give them a little privacy. Watching her, he didn't say anything. His expressive brown eyes conveyed a mixture of dissatisfaction and capitulation. It didn't take long for the attendant to indicate their intention to land at the base of Arcology.

'Are you sure you'd like to get off at the West dock,' she asked Kallan, obviously worried about leaving a young woman in such an isolated location.

Indecision entered her mind for the first time. Glancing between Louise and Dylan, she saw hope flair. Two sets of chocolate brown eyes eagerly awaited her answer while Marc Beyda watched on impassively. If she gave in now, would her friendship ever be the same, could it be with the weekend she just spent?

'Yes,' Dylan spoke for her. Understanding the sudden dilemma, he made the decision to support her need for discretion and focus.

Without looking back, Kallan picked up both her bags and exited the transport onto the dock she'd left a little over forty hours earlier. She took a lift to Arcology's main plaza level, stopping at a well know student hangout for dinner. The journey to the academy after a solitary meal a lonely one, Kallan found she missed Dylan's quiet company. Even standing beside her, not allowing their bodies close enough to touch, he extruded an air of comfort she only ever found with her brother.

Kallan questioned her determination to play by a set of arbitrary rules she'd set down for her own protection as she walked. She'd played by them for so long, she didn't question their continued value in her new life. This weekend, for the first time, she began to wonder if she'd ever be free of the bonds of her family's oppressive religion. The self-reproach associated with some behaviour chained her emotions for so many years. The trip to Hawaii opened her heart and mind, allowing her to break some of the guilt associated with her childhood beliefs.

'There you are,' Ryoko attacked the moment she stepped in the door.

Taken by surprise, Kallan stopped dead, glaring at her roommate. Any thought of Dylan being right about bringing their relationship into the open lay forgotten. Something about this situation didn't seem right but she couldn't put a finger on it.

'I heard,' Ryoko continued at her mocking best, 'that Dylan's been on leave over the weekend, just like you.'

'Yes,' Kallan sighed. _Maybe he's right. If this were out, she'd have nothing to reproach me with. Yet I sense this has absolutely nothing to do with Dylan or me and everything to do with what happened over the weekend._

'I also heard he's dating,' Ryoko added, carefully watching for a response.

'Dylan's a third generation IRO officer,' Kallan offered truthfully, keeping her sigh internal. 'His grandfather and Commander Sellheim trained together, so The Commodore decided to pull some strings. He spent the weekend in Hawaii with his family celebrating his birthday. Dylan didn't find out until after class so I doubt he made the date.'

'Oh,' that took the wind out of Ryoko's sails, 'that's why he came over Friday night, to tell you about the change in his plans.'

'We never got to discuss it,' Kallan began the arduous task of unpacking her kit. Too late she remembered the clothing she'd purchased under Louise's direction. Not all of it designed to be worn on the outside. Ryoko's eyes didn't miss the garments either.

Considering the feminine attire and a civilian male in the room the last time Ryoko saw Kallan, an idea struck. 'So how did your weekend go,' she insinuated. 'A few of the male cadets thought you had to be keeping a secret boyfriend. I guess he must have been the one I saw Friday night.'

Kallan decided on the truth, 'it went about as well as we both expected. Aaron came uninvited and left with the understanding that I don't have time to waste on useless relationships. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to catch up on.'

Annoyed by the lack of response, Ryoko sat on the end of her bed, watching her roommate continue to unpack before opening her books with the intention of studying. Within minutes Kallan immersed herself in military history, not that the IRO formed a defence force. The tactics could be transported to a rescue situation and the organisation needed discipline to achieve the complex manoeuvres necessary in most circumstances. At least that formed the main theme for her paper two thirds finished and due the next morning.

'Kallan,' Ryoko spoke softly. Aware of the scrutiny, Kallan had decided to ignore her roommate. The soft plea in her tone the only reason Cadet James responded. Facing the girl, she allowed an eyebrow to rise, requesting she continue. 'I've been given my final warning about fraternisation,' uncertainty liberally lacing the words. Swallowing hard, Ryoko shook her head. 'Once it reaches the commander,' she finished softly, sadly, 'I'll be gone.'

'Deserved?' Kallan asked. Something in her roommate's body language, in her very demeanour suggested otherwise.

'You probably won't believe me,' she sounded disillusioned, 'with my past and what you've seen, but not this time.'

'Try me,' Kallan offered with an internal sigh. She knew the work she'd planned for tonight wouldn't happen.


	12. Change of Heart

'You'd only just left,' Ryoko recounted, 'when I heard a knock on the door…'

Giggling mischievously, Ryoko wondered if Cadet Beyda might finally succumb to her infamous charms. Her roommate obviously occupied for the weekend, Cadet Yamanto dreamt she might actually have a chance with the resistant individual. As far as she or anyone else at the academy could tell, Dylan rarely dated and never within his class.

'Kallan sure got that right,' she smirked. Still in her towel, Ryoko hadn't bothered to dress. She planned to meet her date later this evening before starting the entertainment. 'Doesn't matter,' the whisper forcing yet another happy chuckle, 'I'm sure I'll be able to impress.'

Opening the portal, Ryoko got the shock of her life. Cody Harrison stood on the other side of the door. Considered tall, dark and handsome, his face hosted a malicious grin over alcohol glazed eyes. The third year cadet accosted Kallan at the end of exam party a couple of months back bring his winning personality to light. He'd paid a price for choosing the wrong target. Publically humiliated, Cody kept to himself allowing the female cadets a sigh of relief.

'Hey,' he slurred his words, hand reaching out to snatch the cloth, 'I expected something different. Still I'd like to find out what we have here?'

Grabbing the young Japanese woman with his other hand, Ryoko tried to twist out of Cody's grasp. Twice her weight and half again as tall, Cadet Harrison easily fended off her initial attempts. Using his inebriated state against him, she finally managed to push him off balance. Stumbling backwards, Cody caught himself in time. Laying one hand on the door jam, he stopped it from closing. A quick, rough hand tangled in Ryoko's hair.

'You're going to pay for that,' he stated in a sordid tone, accompanied by a sleazy grin. A rough grip on her upper arm pinned Ryoko to Cody's body. 'I thought I might find your roommate alone,' he steadied, a cruel expression entering his gaze, 'but I guess you'll just have to do.'

Struggling, she managed to keep his marauding lips from her face. The towel in danger of slipping, two figures entered her line of sight. The pair casually walked toward Ryoko. She hoped they'd come to find Dylan in the quarters opposite. Unable to call as Cody's lips finally landed over her mouth, she frantically tried to attract their attention.

'Luc,' Tiny noticed the struggling pair, pointing them out to his companion.

'If that were anyone but Cody Harrison,' Luc returned, moving faster down the hall, 'I'd say we interrupted Ryoko's weekend entertainment.'

'He's just the type to try something like this,' Tiny's anger surfaced 'against a woman who got the better of him. I bet he doesn't know Kallan's on leave until Sunday.'

'Just like him to wait until he though her defenceless,' Luc agreed.

'If you want some,' Cody pulled slightly away from his target as the two younger cadets approached aggressively, 'you'll have to wait until I'm finished.'

'You're finished now,' Tiny literally picked him up and deposited Harrison outside the room. 'I think you'd better leave before we file an official report.'

Sneering, Cody threw over his shoulder as he sauntered off, 'you'll be sorry.'

'Coward,' Luc spat in his native tongue, followed by a stream of curses.

'Is Kallan still here?' Tiny asked the frightened woman. Shaking her head in the negative, he suggested, 'is there anyone who can come and stay with you? You shouldn't be alone after something like that. You're roommate won't be back until Sunday.'

'I know,' she stuttered.

They waited until Ryoko arranged several female classmates to join her. Heading across to Dylan's room, they didn't get an answer. Shrugging, Tiny and Luc knew they'd have to wait to torment him and find out the identity of his date.

'I want to check on Ryoko before we go,' Tiny hesitated at the girl's door. 'Have you seen, Dylan,' he used the excuse when the young woman answered.

'He left with Kallan and her boyfriend from Ireland,' Ryoko stated much to the surprise of the people in the room.

'I knew she had to be seeing someone,' Luc crowed.

Tiny, keeping his own counsel, didn't agree. His mind put a completely different slant on the information. Whatever the state of their friendship, he wouldn't question it. Nor would he ask. Simply put, he believed it to be Kallan and Dylan's business.

Listening to rambling tale over half an hour, accompanied by Ryoko's tears enrage Kallan. It sounded just like Leila's story. 'So,' she summarised, 'Cody didn't appreciate the interruption and had you put of report knowing this to be your last chance.'

'Yes,' Ryoko sobbed.

'You need to report this,' Kallan encouraged soothingly, 'both Luc and Tiny will support your account. They're honourable, trustworthy and truthful.'

'I can't,' she wailed, 'my reputation…I'm in this mess because of my reputation. Cody will just make it sound like _**he**_ interrupted Tiny and Luc. Even if they support my version, it'll still mean a citation and a black mark against their names for not reporting it.'

'Do you trust me?' Kallan asked, an idea forming. Understanding the principle, she knew if Cody slung enough mud, some would stick to Luc and Tiny, ruining their conduct records.

Sad eyes looked towards the most upstanding member of their class. 'Yes.'

'Call Cody, and ask if there's anything you can do to change his mind,' Kallan requested.

'No,' the Japanese girl paled, 'I…I can't. Don't ask me Kallan.'

'I promise,' Kallan placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, 'I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We need to catch Cody in the act. If several reports come from impeccable sources, the charges against him will stick. You have to trust me on this. He can't be allowed to get away with this again.'

'Who,' Ryoko shuddered, 'else…'

'I can't tell you,' sadness entered Kallan's green orbs, 'but there have been others.'

'He's done this before?' Ryoko seemed astounded by the fact. Something within snapped and anger cascaded for a place deep inside. 'She didn't report it either, did she?'

'No,' Kallan could easily read the girls thoughts, 'and her attack didn't end as innocuously as yours. If we don't do something to show up his real character, he'll do this to someone else.'

'Tell me,' swallowing convulsively, she bravely requested, 'what you plan.'

Uncomplicated in approach, Kallan offered her suggestion. Nodding, Ryoko needed to know if they had back up. The name's her roommate offered surprised Cadet Yamato.

'I'll be truthful. I'd like Dylan to be involved. He's got martial arts training,' Kallan stated, realising her words increased Ryoko's fears. 'As far as I know his leave doesn't finish until tomorrow so he's probably enjoying dinner with his parents. I'm thinking Luc and Tiny have a vested interest after Friday night and will agree.'

'Tiny,' Ryoko's almost black eyes widened, she blushed furiously then ducked her head ashamed of the reaction.

'The charge will be dropped,' Kallan stated with determination,' but you need to let me do this my way. I can't do anything about your past. It's up to you to make the changes which won't make you a target. After we've done this, I'm going across to Dylan's room. I need to pull an all-nighter to catch up on what I didn't do over the weekend.'

'But…' Ryoko's expression displayed her anxiety.

'You won't be alone,' Kallan stated softly, 'however I will be.' Sighing, the blond cadet finally made the connections. 'I realise why Tiny's the only man you avoid. He could be lead to feel the same way you do but you need to act differently with him.'

'I don't know if I can,' Ryoko confessed.

'You'll never know,' Kallan encouraged, pointing to her wrist com and dialling his number, 'unless you try. Call Cody while I set this up.'

It didn't quite work out the way Kallan planned. Approaching the door, Cody knew his real quarry had returned to the academy. He'd seen her sitting in a window booth on the plaza. Realising this to be a setup, he decided to use the opportunity for a little revenge. Using Ryoko's suggestion as a cover, he barged straight past the terrified girl. Heading for the bathroom, the only space big enough to hide Kallan, he charged in.

Aware of the major loop holes in her plan, Cadet James prepared for the eventuality. When the attack came, she half expected it. Allowing Cody to drag her into the main room by her hair, she shouted at Ryoko to get help. His reactions quicker than expected, he forced her into a headlock. Using the same techniques which bested him at the party wouldn't work on a sober and deadly opponent. Managing to keep her trachea clear of his tight grip, she considered her dwindling options. Waiting for the right moment, Kallan used physics to position her body. Mechanics supplied the momentum to flip him over the nearest bed. Only Cody refused to be taken so easily. He kept his hold, taking Kallan with him.

Kallan found herself winded under his enormous body weight. Managing to retain his grip, he'd seized the opportunity to increase his hold, pulling her further into his body. Searching wildly with her eyes, she remembered the heavy Celtic cross her mother insisted she take to keep her safe. Fingers reached into the draw beside her bed. When Kallan finally managed to extract the object, she smashed it down on Cody's head. One section came away covered in blood as she rolled away from the slack hold, panting for breath.

Luc and Tiny arrived at the same moment. Taking in the scene, Luc pulled his friend further from the moaning lump on the floor. He felt compelled to call this in. Tiny, holding a shaking, sobbing Ryoko, attempted to comfort the girl, leaving Kallan to Luc.

Security turned up first, followed quickly by medical who decided both participants needed a visit to the infirmary. Statements were recorded, evidence collected and the truth easily determined. Near midnight, Commander Sellheim walked away from Cadets James and Yamato's quarters, disappointed. He'd be forced to place an official statement in Kallan's record, although he'd try to place her actions in a good light. She'd attempted to protect her roommate choosing a method inconsistent with her usually good judgement.

'If only Cadet Harrison,' he chastised Cadet James, sitting on the examination table waitng for Dr Deegan, 'hadn't been hurt so badly, we may have been able to deal with this unofficially.'

Infuriated, Kallan croaked, 'you mean he would have gotten away with it again.'

That turned the Commanders full wrath on her. Learning of the previous assault, Sellheim demanded to know the details. 'It's common knowledge?' he demanded when she'd finished.

'No,' Kallan attempted, her voice beginning to fail and her head throbbing where Cody had pulled out a patch of scalp.

'You'll need to question her later,' John Deegan ordered, 'I should be keeping this Cadet in the infirmary overnight to ensure her injuries don't cause permanent damage.'

'You're not?' Sellheim spluttered.

'No,' John's gaze scrutinised the Commander.

Shaking his head, Tobias understood only too well. 'Have you called for someone to collect Cadet James?'

'Kallan,' Dylan, followed by his father, burst into the room. Both stopped several paces away, identical expressions on their concerned faces.

'I believe,' John commented to no one in particular, 'Mrs Beyda is a clinical psychologist on the IRO's payroll and better able to cope with any repercussion from this ordeal. Spending a night away from the academy, in the company of Commander Beyda family, might be the best option, given the circumstances. The rest of the students will be talking about this in the morning. If you'd any thoughts of sweeping it under the carpet…'

'You've tied my hands,' Sellheim growled, leaving sick bay. His gruff exterior, along with this new information, gave him more options. He just might be able to save Cadet James impeccable record and add a commendation.

'Look after her,' John offered the two men, 'she's been through enough tonight.'

'Let's go,' Marc Beyda indicated they should follow him in a gruff tone reminiscent of his father.

'I'd rather stay here, Sir,' Kallan managed, looking towards Dylan for support.

He didn't hesitate. Coming to sit beside his friend, an arm slung around her shoulders, Dylan pulled her head down. Laying a soft kiss on the crown of her head, he let Kallan express the emotions she'd otherwise keep locked deep inside. Understanding, Marc Beyda left them to work it out. This incident, coming so closely on the heels of Hawaii might just prove the catalyst his wife and mother sought.

'Tell me about it,' Dylan requested gently. They'd returned to his room, traversing the corridors of the academy with Kallan allowing the intimate contact.

'I should be on report,' Kallan finally sobbed at the end of her story, wrapped in Dylan's arms.

'Harrison attacked you,' he defended, confused at her melancholy, 'and not for the first time. I'd say your actions were justified.'

'I still hurt another person badly enough to put him in the infirmary,' she couldn't bring herself to terms with the violence needed to stop the incensed cadet.

'Kallan,' Dylan forced her to look deeply into his eyes, 'you should be spending the night in the hospital too. Neither of you escaped unscathed. Maybe he'll think twice, next time,' he offered, unsure how to help.

'Dylan,' it took all her courage to admit, 'maybe your right, about not caring what everyone else thinks. I let my fears stop me from calling the only person I wanted by my side tonight. It could have ended in disaster.'

'After this,' Dylan managed to keep his smile to himself, 'when the entire academy knows what's occurred, no one's going to question us spending more time together. Let's just use it to openly display a closer friendship.'

'I'll save a seat next to me at breakfast tomorrow,' finally her trademark humour shone through.

'You'd better,' he teased, 'because if you don't I'll just ask whoever is next to you to move.'


	13. Returning Home

'Kallan,' a tall, red haired man waved at the passengers coming through DublinInternationalAirport's embarkation point. His green eyes zeroed in on the sister he hadn't seen in almost a year. The dark haired woman at his side no less eager to great her friend.

'Ann, Cathol,' she returned, securing her backpack over one shoulder and dashing to meet her favourite brother. Jumping into his arms, Kallan found tears of joy in clouding her vision. 'I've missed you so much.'

'Really?' the question contained sarcasm laced with a liberal amount of joy, 'I thought you'd replaced me with your new best friend,' pausing he put his sister back on the ground. 'What's his name?' he pretended her communications hadn't been filled with the escapades they'd gotten up too.

'Dylan,' Ann smiled broadly, taking her turn. 'Stop teasing Cathol,' she elbowed him in the ribs, 'I bet Kallan has better things to talk about, like graduating top of her class.'

'Equal top,' Kallan responded automatically, 'I shared the honour with Cadet Beyda.'

Shepherding them out of the terminal, Cathol sent his partner a look saying, _I told you so. She won't admit it but she's a gonner_. 'So, Cadet, is this all the luggage you're brought home?' he looked around for at least a suitcase.

'I've learnt to travel light,' Kallan grinned. 'We don't need rain jackets, Aaron knits and wellington boots in the tropics. I left them all at home and asked Mum to get them out of storage a couple of weeks ago. Before that mind of yours disintegrates into unintelligible ideas of young people parading around in swimwear while lazing by the beach, most of the time I'm in uniform, _working_.' Pointing out her traveling jumpsuit, it instantly indicated her status as an IRO academy cadet.

'I bet you're not up at six, mucking out the pig pen before going to school,' Cathol teased.

Ignoring him, Ann deliberately changed the subject. 'How does it feel to be home?'

'Green and wet,' Kallan laughed, noticing the pouring rain outside the automatic doors. 'Even though the weather is controlled by satellites, I still prefer the sunshine and heat of the South Pacific. You'd think they'd let the rain fall at night, giving the Irish a chance to keep their feet dry.'

'So you haven't lost your sense of humour,' Ann smiled, her chocolate colour orbs darting to Cathol. 'I'm glad because it'll make it easier to tell you the news. We've been waiting until you came home.'

'I didn't want to break it over the tri-D,' Cathol added in a sombre tone.

Pulling up suddenly, Kallan glanced between her bother and Ann. Something shimmered between them. Then she noticed the diamond on Ann's finger. 'You're engaged?' she choked out. A maelstrom of emotions assaulted her, crossing her face in a fraction of a second before she managed to get them under control.

'Yes,' Ann's brown orbs searched and found Cathol's. Unsure how to continue she begged her fiancé to handle his sister's unexpected reaction.

'Any reason?' Kallan asked casually. While she'd been at the academy this last year, they'd both turned eighteen. Officially they could enter a partnership agreement once they reached the age of legal responsibility.

'Medical school,' Cathol announced, throwing his arm around his fiancée's shoulder. Steering the group out of the terminal, he needed to keep them moving. They still had a two hour drive to the family home near the west coast.

'What?' Kallan tried not to gasp. 'I know Ireland is still a little old fashioned, but…' she stopped, lost for words.

'Only way both sets of parents would agree to us living together at college,' Ann answered easily, 'especially when they found out we'd applied for a private flat instead of the dorms. When they discovered the application had been successful, the pressure started. You know we had every intention anyway. It's just brought our plans ahead by five years.'

'I've been away too long,' Kallan attempted her trade mark humour. 'I'm nowhere near as accepting of parental authority as I was a year ago.'

'Or anyone's authority. I've heard a story or two about what happens at the academy. I know Aaron came to visit a few months back. He tells us,' Cathol hinted, 'your Japanese roommate has a very particular way she likes to greet men in your room.'

'Don't tar all of us with Ryoko's brush,' Kallan's face broke into a genuine smile. 'Something happen that weekend which changed her behaviour. She's dating on of the male cadets and it's getting serious.' Talking about the academy made her miss it already, 'the group I spend most of my time with are dedicated and hard working. Well, except an Australian cadet called Bruce Wilson, whose reputation with the ladies is very well deserved.'

'I understood from Aaron's visit, that you might be seeing someone,' Ann commented. She wanted to know more about Kallan's new and exciting life.

Kallan refused to answer. Spotting her father's old car, she moved off towards the vehicle. Cathol cleared his throat. He'd always used the gesture to demand an explanation from his sister.

'I see about one hundred and twenty cadets every day,' she smiled, the glint not making it to her eyes.

Ann, as open as Kallan, couldn't understand her reluctance to talk. 'Did he break your heart, or just use you once he got what he wanted?' she asked softly.

That brought a genuine smile to the Cadets lips. 'No,' she realised unless she told the whole truth, Ann and Cathol would hound her for the entire four weeks leave. If they did it in the hearing of her parents, they wouldn't be as accepting as Dylan's family. 'We decided our hearts wouldn't be involved and I'm good with that.'

'You're sleeping with this Dylan,' Cathol spluttered, 'but telling me you're not in love with him.'

'I love Dylan as a friend,' Kallan corrected, suddenly realising her mistake. Her brother wore a grin, stating he had his own opinion and nothing she would say could change his mind. 'Don't let Aaron Daely near me for the next month,' Kallan seethed, accepting where her brother's distorted information came from. 'I might just do him irreparable damage. Do you know he came to the Academy and introduced himself to Dylan as my boyfriend? Ryoko overheard, which actually worked out…' realising she'd said too much, Cathol glared at her.

'Everyone though you went on leave with Aaron,' quick on the uptake, Anne completed the story with a chuckle. 'Only they had the wrong man.'

'That,' Kallan looked to the pavement in embarrassment, 'had been the plan.'

'What happened?' Ann asked, intrigued as Cathol opened the car. The story kept them entertained for ten minutes. 'Invite him to the wedding,' Ann offered, 'as your plus one. I'd like to see the man who finally managed to get you into his bed, especially in the Commodore's house. It's not like you didn't have the opportunity or selection before you left for the academy. I need to find out what's so special about him.'

'We don't have that kind of relationship,' Kallan stated with a sigh, 'besides, we agreed not to contact each other over the break. Dylan's holidaying with his grandfather in Hawaii.'

Ann's eyes lit. 'Didn't you say his grandmother is Irish?'

Kallan missed her friend already, it showed in the almost hidden expression. If Ann could get some more information about this Dylan Beyda, then maybe she could send him an invite. That way Cathol would be able to appraise the situation first hand.

'Don't even think about it, Ann,' Cathol advised. 'If my parents get a hint of the true relationship between Kallan and her friend, the pressure we've been under, it'll be nothing in comparison to Mum's treatment of her only daughter.'

Kallan stared out the window. Maybe she should have agreed to accompany Dylan to Hawaii. Not that she wanted to miss her brother's wedding. Understanding how much she'd grown in the last year, Kallan wondered if she'd be able to reconnect with her old friends. With Ann and Cathol married, she'd be at a loose end for some of her holiday.

'When's the wedding?' Kallan asked.

'Two weeks,' Ann said as the man beside her watched his sister's reaction in the rear vision mirror. 'Between my family and yours, everything's been arranged. We've managed to have a relatively small wedding.'

Snorting, Kallan asked, 'how? Between your family and ours, there would have to be at least two hundred relatives in the district alone.'

'By the time we gave in to the pressure,' Cathol grinned evilly, 'we only gave them three weeks to arrange it. The limited time did the rest.'

'Are you going on a honeymoon before starting MedicalSchool?' Kallan questioned, applauding her brother's devious methods.

'Mum and Dad are sending us to Canada the day after the reception,' Cathol understood the reason behind the queries, 'so you'll be able to spend the rest of your vacation time where you really want to be.'

'No, I won't,' she whispered, falling into silence.

The two weeks leading up to Cathol and Ann's wedding flew by. The ceremony would be held in one of the paddocks under a marque which Paul and Patrick laboured to erect. Niav James, along with Ann's mother, Fiona O'Callaghan decided to cater the event. Spending copious quantities of time in the kitchen, Kallan managed to avoid conversation about her escapades at the academy. Every morning her mother provided Kallan with a list of chores that needed doing. The afternoon she used to walk around the village or catch up with old friends.

'We're off to Silgo for a night out,' Clodagh informed her friend looking up from painting her toes, 'and you're coming this time. Before you say no, I've cleared it with your Mother.'

'Will Aaron be joining,' Kallan asked. She'd managed to avoid the young man so far but not the insinuations he'd spread among her school friends. 'You know how I feel about him.'

'Yes, and I understand why you don't want him around, but,' Clodagh added, offering her a bottle of polish. Pointing to her nails, she continued before Kallan could object, 'Ann and Cathol are coming too. The boys are going to one nightclub and the girls to another. It's only three days before those two get married and they deserved a last night out as singles.'

Laughing the young cadet understood this to be the unofficial bachelor parties both sets of parents had forbidden. 'Are we staying overnight?' she asked. Taking the hint and changing the bottle for another colour, Kallan joined her friend primping for the evening ahead.

'Most of us are university students now and live in cities away from parental supervision,' Clodagh's eyes shone with mischief. 'There's going to be copious amounts of alcohol, even if it is the middle of the week. Ann and Cathol will just be starting their Drinking 101 classes a little early.'

'I'll take that as a yes then,' Kallan grinned. 'This could be fun, but I warn you, I'm trained in hand to hand combat.'

'We had a great summer before you left. Do me a favour,' Clodagh turned serious, 'forget the last year and pretend you're having fun. You're become so serious and competitive.'

'I've always been serious and competitive,' Kallan rebuked, breaking the moment with a laugh. 'It took that level of dedication to get into the academy. My life has changed so much. I don't feel like I fit in here anymore. I lived with rules and restrictions for most of my life,' she tried to explain. 'It's even worse at the academy, especially the regulations on my behaviour but I feel a freedom I've never experienced.'

Sighing, Clodagh gave her friend a miserable look. 'At least,' she managed, 'your sense of dress has improved. I can't remember you ever wearing a skirt unless you were forced too. Is there someone you're trying to impress at that academy?'

'Despite what Aaron has to say,' Kallan lost every ounce of her good humour, 'no. If I want to achieve my dreams, I have to do it being honest with myself. A friend remained me that denying the fact I'm a woman, trying to beat the boys by being one of them, isn't the way to do it.'

'Oh,' Clodagh's expression displayed her surprise, 'so, what are you wearing tonight?'

'After my nails are dry,' Kallan demonstrated the finished product, 'I guess you and I will just have to go shopping.'

'Now,' Clodagh giggled, 'you're talking, but I just want to know what you did with my best friend. She would have run screaming the other way if I suggested that a year ago.'

* * *

And so their first year ends. Stay tuned for the next saga - Year Two.


End file.
